Reapers Return
by Sheets of Empty Canvas
Summary: A retelling of Mass Effect 3 although with certain things changing . Starts off After Shepard first speaks with the council following the Attack on Earth.
1. Restless Nights

**Author's notes: **

With summer break I find myself with some free time on my hands. I thought I would write my first fic. It's a retelling of Mass Effect 3. Although most of this story is cannon, I will change it up some aspects of it where I thought it was lacking.

I really just did this to write something during summer break. If you would like to comment it would be appreciated. Good or Bad.

It starts off after the Events of Earth and Mars, after the first meeting with the council in ME3.

Rated M Adult Language, Themes, and suggestions.

EA/Bioware own all rights

Prologue

**Restless Nights**

Location Normandy SR-2

Captain's Cabin

He lay awake on his bed alone looking up at the galaxy fighting sleep, knowing what was to come when his exhaustion finally overtook him. He let out a large sigh recapping the last week. The Reapers have finally arrived and took Earth just as soon as they arrived. He still wondered if they would have stood a better chance had the council and alliance had heeded his words of the impending doom. "Damn Politics" he said out loud. He sat up with his head in his hands recalling what happened on the citadel, on Mars on **Earth**.

Seeing Ashley again he still wasn't sure how he felt about her. When they arrived on Mars. Cerberus attacked the Mars Archives killing everyone there. Ashley was still wary of his connection to the terrorist organization. He had trouble getting her to trust him, which bothered him. Although watching her get hurt like that, almost dyeing in front of his eyes, at the hands of one of the Illusive Man's toys. It had truly scared him more than he was willing to admit. When he saw her in the hospital he was biting back tears seeing her like that. He knew she would be back in the action soon; you couldn't keep a soldier like her down for to long. "Skipper" she always said. Remembering her brutal honesty loving that about her, even if he had disagreed with her opinion. He was smiling now. He remembered their adventures chasing Saran in the original Normandy. He had strong feelings for her then, but so much has happened since that time. He still cared for her but he wasn't sure exactly how much. It was good having Liara back though he thought. She will be invaluable to the war effort. With all of the shadow brokers agents and data it will be a great help with her here on the Normandy. He remembered what she what she did to Miranda's old quarters. With all her shadow broker terminals and assets, he was glad she was here someone he could trust. Then he thought about Miranda "Fuck" he said out loud. The two had grown extremely close during their mission dealing with the collectors. Miranda Lawson she was the last person he had ever expected to be in a romantic involvement with. She was so cold and calculating when he first met her. But as the mission grew out he got to know her. She let down her barriers to him and trusted him. He found that she was one of the most loving and caring people he had ever met. He remembered the look on her face when he arrived back on the Normandy after his "solo" mission to save one Dr. Amanda Kenson from Batarians. He ended up being captured by the Reapers being out of contact with the Normandy for three days. When he finally escaped. He had destroyed the system along with hundreds of thousands of batarians to thwart the reapers early invasion plans yet again. Joker said Miranda was a wreck the entire time. He could tell the pair barley left his quarters for two days.

He smiled at that only to groan as he now thought about his here and now. Ashley lying in a hospital bed, Miranda he hadn't talked to in over six months as he was being held by the alliance for his actions. Who knows what's going on with her, he sighed again; he has bigger problems than just past girlfriends. Looking at his nightstand quickly before getting up out of bed, and walking over to his fish tank. Staring at the fish inside blankly lost in his thoughts. The council what cowards he thought to himself. The reapers have finally arrived his statements he has been making finally being confirmed by the entire galaxy, and still not helping him. To scared for there own people. The Asari, Salarians, and Turians, didn't they see they could not stop this force by themselves "regrouping"? The longer they sat around "regrouping" the sooner they all will be exterminated. He yelled in anger punching his fish tank. _Good thing its bulletproof_ he thought, calming down a bit. Focusing his attention on the next mission. They had to save the Turian primarch get him off the Turian home world Palaven. He was surprised the Turian councilor came to see him after the session. I guess even he knows the threat looming over the galaxy. Shepard asked him why he didn't say anything during the session. Especially when Liara had shown the schematics for this "Prothean Device". But even Shepard thought that was a long shot, so he really wasn't surprised when they balked at the idea as well. He only believed in it because Liara seemed too.

"EDI" Shepard said finally coming out of his head.

"Yes Commander?" The AI responded promptly

"What's our ETA to Palaven"?

"6 hours Commander"

"Thank you EDI"

_Too long_ he thought looking over to his nightstand again. The bottle staring at him, knowing it was the only way he was going to get some sleep before the mission. Picking up the bottle looking at the dark amber liquid before taking a few large gulps downing half the bottle before falling down on his bed passing out.

_Ahhhh!_

He heard in the distance he knew this dream he knew what would happen no matter what he did the same thing happened everything ending in flames.

"Where are you!" he screamed into the void

"_You can't help me_ "

It was a small weak voice the one of a frightened child.

He saw him crouching under a bush a monstrous sounds of mechanics in the background. Shepard tries to pick up his speed to reach the boy. Yet he felt he couldn't move any faster. When he finally reached the boy he held out his hand. The boy reaches back just as the hands were about to touch the boy was turning to fire. Shepard could only watch in horror. As the flames engulfed everything around him

He awoke suddenly breathing violently draped in sweat; he walked over to his bathroom to wash his face.

"ETA to Palaven 1 Hr Commander" Joker's voice Echoing through his cabin.

"Copy that Joker assemble the crew"

"Yea Yea I know the drill," Replied the witty pilot

He splashed his face again He pushed his doubts to the back of his mind focusing on the task at hand. He knew this was going to be a tough war. He stared at himself in the mirror hardening his resolve he turned and walked to the elevator.


	2. Palaven

**Author's Notes**

Thanks to everyone who read this I wasn't really sure what to expect really first time using this site really. Anyway to anyone wondering Miranda does play a significant role in this story. Just in a bit. I have more written just editing it and whatnot.

Here is the first Chapter

Chapter 1

Palaven

The Team assembled in the war room which currently only consisted of James a highly skilled Alliance Marine. Shepard smiled at the younger soldier; he could see a lot of himself in James. Although he was not nearly as cocky when he was his age and those tattoos Shepard just shrugged at them.

The other his trusted friend Dr. Liara Tsoni he truly was relieved she was here. They had tracked down Saren together and she was a powerful biotic. Though raw when they first met its obvious she has seen a lot more action since their time on the Normandy SR-1. She was much more seasoned, now that she was the Shadow Broker.

"EDI what's the situation" Shepard said in a commanding tone

"Palavin is under heavy Reaper attack. Our reports indicate the Turian Primarch was evacuated from the Capital once the Reapers attacked. Our latest updates say he is in a war bunker in the countryside however our communications have been unable to connect with the bunker.

"Liara have you been able to contact Garrus" Shepard said as he turned his attention towards the beautiful Asari.

"No Commander but he was last working with the Primarch he shouldn't be to far away" Liara answered

"What makes you think the Reapers haven't taken the bunker and killed everyone inside" James speaking for the first time during the briefing.

Shepard eyed him narrowly "Garrus is the best soldier I've worked with. A few Reaper husks won't drop him," Shepard stated defending his Turian friend.

"While Garrus is a capable warrior haste is our best option. They wont last long under constant Reaper attack" Liara cut in

"Dr. Tsoni is correct reports indicate heavy reaper presence 300 kilometers from the bunker's location. If it is not taken it soon will be." EDI replied

Shepard stared at the visuals on the holographic interface in the war room. Displaying the bunker and reaper forces surrounding it.

"Ok people we don't have a big window here Joker how long can you stay undetected."

"I'll try to stay out of their scans but Commander there are just to many reapers to stay here too long."

"Understood this is a snatch and grab people, locate the Primarch get him and Garrus and get out. Liara, James report to the shuttle bay we launch in 10."

The three of them sat in the shuttle waiting to land on Palaven Shepard had always wanted to come and visit Palaven for the Legendary Mountain ranges he's heard so much about. He thought about going hiking and camping through there sometimes on shore leave. He had always enjoyed going hiking with the peace and quiet of nature it calmed him down. But they had more pressing issues than Shepard's interest in Mountains.

"Have any of you ever seen a Turian female?" James asked incredulously

Liara smiled " Of course but I must admit they aren't that commonplace"

"It's the Turian genes 7 out of 10 births are male, the male Y chromosome in Turian DNA is stronger than the females so more births end up becoming males. Shepard replied remembering Garrus telling him that a few years back.

"Sounds like bunch of bull to me Commander, I bet its because there just ugly to look at. They don't want to put them on any vids" James replied mockingly

Shepard chuckled remembering he used to think the same thing before meeting Garrus. Liara couldn't help but giggle too. Soon all laughter died down as they approached their destination of the bunker. They opened the blast door of the Shuttle Revealing a huge mountain valley. On both sides Mountains that put the Grand Canyon to shame. In the Distance they could see a small yet heavily fortifiable building on an island surrounded by water.

"That must be it" James yelled trying to be heard over the howling winds in the valley.

"Yeah ok Cortez set us down we need to get in and out as fast as possible" Shepard told Cortez the shuttle pilot.

"Look there in the Distance what is that? Is that a Reaper Its enormous!" Liara said exclaimed obviously completely shocked

Shepard regarded the Reaper in the distance the same kind that shot down the shuttle of the boy he couldn't save. Shepard regarded his squad mates "ok people here we go get ready" the shuttle dropped them off in the courtyard they were immediately greeted with gunfire. Reaper husks had littered the bunkers courtyard. Up ahead they saw a wall with mounted guns firing down at the husks. In the centre of the Courtyard there was a Turian stature with its hand blown off. Reaper husks of all kinds surrounded it.

"Liara flank left get behind cover. James flank right do the same, I'll go up the middle and draw their fire."

They all charged ahead Shepard ran straight up the middle of the carnage. Immediately taking fire. Taking cover behind a concrete wall his plan had worked. With their attention on him Liara and James were now positioned. He screamed "now" he threw a frag grenade at a group of Turian reaper husks followed swiftly by Liara's Singularity, While James used Carnage to make a Husk completely combust.

Followed by a volley of the Turian on the mounted gun. They continued to fire on the reapers, Shepard pulled the trigger on his M-76 Revenant and didn't let go. He was in the zone now, pushing adrenaline into his body focused only on his enemies the world blurred around him, until they were all dead.

"Woooo yea that was too easy Loco" Yelled an exited James;

As they were regrouping, two turian soldiers greeted them.

I'm Commander Shepard Alliance Navy I need to see your Primarch" Shepard said to the Turian Soldiers

"Follow us Commander"

The two guards motion for them to follow leading them inside the bunker. Shepard looked around noticing a lot of defenses with mounted guns being located at every chock point in the walls. It was obvious the reapers had been here in force. Noticing all the dead bodies of soldiers and Reaper husks. The Turians would not go down without a fight. Which is why Shepard needed their support. They headed inside the guards leading them to an elevator then hit the down button

"Why haven't you guys abandoned this place and evacuated. With the Primarch here wouldn't you want to get him someplace safe?" Like off planet James asked the guard

"Major Garrus is waiting for you in the war chambers. He will be able to fill you in with greater detail."

_Major? _Shepard said to himself.

They all stood in the elevator longer than Shepard would have thought they would. They must be deep underground. When the doors finally opened revealing a well lit narrow white hallway with rooms on both sides. They walked the long hallway to the end where several Turians were working on computers running diagnostics then he saw three soldiers huddled around a holographic interface much like the Normandy's.

"Garrus" Shepard spoke to his Turian friend.

Garrus turned to his name and saw Shepard and Liara and another human Garrus didn't recognize but regarded the alliance logo on the man's amour.

"Shepard aren't you a sight for sore eyes, its good to see you, you too Liara" Garrus said with relief pouring through his emotions

Liara smiled at him lightly "you as well Garrus"

"It's good to see you to Garrus. This is James an Alliance Marine. James this is Garrus he helped me take down the Collectors, and Saren. He's a hell of a soldier.

The two shook hands and nodded at each other.

"What's the situation where is the Primarch and how did you end up getting cornered in here " Shepard ended the pleasantries immediately they had a job to do and they didn't have the time to chitchat.

Garrus straightened himself out "Is that what you think that we are cornered."

Shepard eyed him carefully

"No this is just one of several bunkers located throughout this valley. All connected through an extensive tunnel network. But the Primarch… ah that's another story he's uh…. dead"

"Dead shit. What the fuck happened!" Shepard yelled

Garrus spoke carefully "The reapers attacked this facility in force we needed everyone's help to defend this facility. We were able to hold them off but during the fight the Primarch was shot and killed. He wasn't supposed to be fighting, I told him to stay in here, but he was as stubborn as you Shepard, not nearly as good with a gun but still stubborn as hell. He insisted and now he's dead.

"It wasn't your fault sir" His lieutenant replied

"It was my fault it was my responsibility to keep him safe… I failed."

"So what does that mean who's next in line to be Primarch" Shepard said quickly

"Turian hierarchy is clear when succession comes to pass that shouldn't be to hard to figure out," Liara said speaking up

"Yea we figured that out, it's General Adrian Victus I've worked with him before he's a nasty s.o.b he's a get things done type general no excuses you would like him Shepard" Garrus said

"Do you know where he is"?

"Yes he's in the bunker in the next valley we can get there using the tunnel network it should lead you right there"

"How long will that take we don't have much time"

"There are hammerheads in the tunnels we can take one to the next bunker"

"What are we waiting for lets move are you coming Garrus?"

"Are you kidding? I'm right behind you. Lieutenant Kendricks you have command of this bunker.""

"Yes Sir"

Shepard, Garrus, James, and Liara all sat in the hammerhead while Garrus drove to the next bunker.

"Garrus why didn't you evacuate you know get the primarch off world" Shepard asked

"This is our home we weren't going to just abandon it the first time we encountered trouble. This Bunker system was built hundreds of years ago, during the Krogan Rebellions. It's not mentioned in any government database, as far as Turian population and for the most part turian government. This place doesn't even exist. Only high command the elite know of it. Yet the Reapers found us anyway and knew just how to hit us. The fact of the matter is Shepard we have never faced anything like this before."

Shepard thought about that for a minute he could understand not wanted to leave. Hell Anderson was still on Earth fighting, if he could he probably would still be on Earth.

"The reapers likely indoctrinated some of your commanding officers. It would explain how they were able to find this location in such a remote valley." Liara hypothesized

"Makes sense learn all your enemies secrets before attacking damn reapers" James said

""Not only do they have the upper hand in overwhelming force but when they know your moves before you make them" Garrus sounded deflated after saying the words.

"Stay focused everyone the Reapers haven't won yet we get this Primarch out and hold this leaders summit. We can form a new strategy. How long till we get to the location."

"Not long Commander"

When they arrived at the bunkers location an alarm was going off when as they entered the bunker. All the bunkers were laid out identically, all having the same long white hallway with multiple rooms with a corridor to the elevator.

"This place reminds me of some Old Russian bases back on Earth during the cold war Commander." James observed out loud.

"Like I said before this bunker system has been here for hundreds of years. Crude but effective this is where the orders to end the Krogan rebellions took place."

They all walked toward the War terminal that multiple turians were standing around. Well four were standing; one was pacing back and forth yelling at the other Turians. He stopped his ranting mid sentence and turned and regarded the new faces.

"Vakarian what are you doing here where is the Primarch and who is that human you are with"

"The Primarch is dead sir he was shot during a reaper assault. We came to tell you that you are the new Primarch, and this is…."

"Commander Shepard of the Normandy I came to get you off world your needed at a leaders summit to discuss the matter of survival against the Reapers."

"Commander Shepard I've heard of you. But I'm sorry but did you just say that the Primarch was dead?"

"Yes General with him gone you are now the Primarch" Garrus said quickly

"I'm Primarch of Palaven?" The Turian was stone like in his expression his mandibles twitching ever so slightly from the new information he had just received.

"Uhh Commander" Jokers Voice cut in over his radio

"What is it Joker" Shepard reached to touch his communicator in his ear.

"Whatever your doing down there you need to get it done now there are multiple Reapers inbound to your location I wont be able to do a pickup with that many reapers in your area."

"EDI how long do we have"

"Multiple Reapers are inbound to your Location Commander you have approximately 17 minutes until they arrive at your location"

"Dammit ok listen Primarch I know that this is a lot of information right now but we don't have the time to think about the ramifications. Right now we need to get you out of here. NOW!"

The Primarch eyed him like a hawk not wanting to admit defeat.

"General, Shepard is right we need to go" Garrus tried to reason.

Shepard's eyes never left the Primarch both men were locked in a war of wills both glaring at each other not willing to budge. Eventually the Turian relented reluctantly and nodded to Shepard

"Attention all Outposts this is Primarch Victus abandon your current task and evacuate relocate to these quadrants General Corinthis will give you orders from there. I'm activating Protocol 66 evacuate immediately." He turned to his second in command. "Captain set time to detonation 25 minutes from now we leave nothing behind. Understood." He saluted and went off to continue the evacuation"

"Ok Commander lets go"

"Is that elevator the only way up to the surface from here."

"There are other service ladders in the tunnels but they are two far now the only option we have now is that elevator"

"Great and its probably crawling with those husks" James said

"That's ok we just need to get up there and hold our ground long enough until Joker can get us out " Shepard replied

"Understood Commander" they all looked to Shepard

"Move out"

They all stood in the elevator waiting to arrive at the top floor. Somehow the elevator music was still functioning.

"Jeez and I thought the music on earth was bad but that is just a different level of awfulness." James's attempted joke didn't go over to well it seemed his smile quickly evaporating.

"Ok here we go Liara, James you two stay to the right of the courtyard. Victus and I will move left. Garrus you stay back find cover while we push forward. I want you to do some damage with that sniper rifle."

They all nodded in confirmation as the doors suddenly opened with a volley of gunfire behind it. They all ducked and slid underneath debris to find cover, all getting pelted with bullets in the process. Their shields absorbed the bullets before finally finding cover. James, Liara moved their way up the right side of the courtyard while multiple Turian Reaper husks known as marauders were shooting at them. They were huddled next to each other over a fallen pillar. James took his shotgun and fired blindly behind him. Liara poked her head up and launched a singularity to the reaper forces in front. James took the opportunity and leaped over the column and shotgun blasted a couple husks before being repelled back. Shepard and Victus were advancing at a faster rate. They were taking down husks at will. Victus was no slouch with a gun. He had a Pheston assault rifle that was heavily upgraded. Garrus was in the back sniping at anything in his sights and didn't settle for anything other than a headshot. All seemed to be going well until more reaper troops dropped from the sky.

"Fall Back" Sheppard yelled

The five were now ducking behind a long pillar that had fallen over.

"Shit these guys are tough drop one and three more land" James shouted clearly frustrated

"We will be overrun soon commander" Liara replied

""Joker where the hell are you"

As soon as he said the words the Normandy appeared firing at the Reapers in the courtyard landing for pickup.

"Better late than never I always say right commander" Joker announced over the intercom

They all boarded the Normandy and she quickly took off they all got off into the cargo bay. Shepard was heading to the cockpit.

"What the hell took so long Joker" Shepard said coming up behind joker in the cockpit.

"Sorry but they don't cover evading reapers in flight school I had to improvise"

"Well get us the hell out of here"

"Any specific destination "

"You pick preferably without any reapers in the area"

"Right plotting course to random location hold on to your skirts"

The Normandy took off and headed towards the Mass Relay.

Shepard walked off headed towards the war room to talk to Victus.

"Commander I'm sorry about my initial hesitation you were right holding this meeting will be important for survival." The turian started

"I understand it was quite the bombshell and I also understand not wanting to leave your men behind" Shepard started thinking about Earth again Anderson and how the fight was going there.

"I know how important it is we come together but I can't commit any of my troops at least not while my world burns. I need the Krogan.

"That's a tall order Primarch"

"It's the only way I see us forming any sort of effective resistance. If you want Turian support the Turians need the Krogan. And if what they say about you is true then this shouldn't be too difficult."

Shepard just sighed and nodded in confirmation.

"Garrus suggested I stay on board the Normandy for the time being. I've never been aboard a human ship but I suppose it will do for now. Thank you again Commander."

"I guess Garrus found his way to the forward batteries"

"Yes he said something about…"

"Calibrations" They both said in unison Victus gave him an inquisitive look. Shepard just laughed.

"Welcome aboard Primarch if you need anything let Specialist Samantha Traynor or EDI the ships A.I know.

With that Shepard walked off towards the comm. Room for a debriefing with admiral Hackett.

"Commander I read your report of what happened at Palaven. Did you get the Turian Primarch for your summit" Admiral Hackett the Leader of the Alliance's Naval Forces stood steel eyed with his arms folded behind his back.

"Yes sir but the Asari are staying on the sidelines" Shepard replied

"They'll regret that the time for unity is now"

"The Salarians will be there though."

"You don't sound very optimistic. What is it?"

"We expect the Krogan to be there as well."

The Admiral brought one hand under his chin and began to think about that. "I see. Well, then you've got your hands full, Commander. I know you will get it done. Was there something else you needed to discuss?

"Has your analysis of the Prothean device turned up anything?" Shepard asked

"Liara appears to be right. It's a weapon of some sort. A big one. Beyond that we really can't say. Other than it's going to be a hell of a thing to try to build."

"Do you think it's risky, building something like this when we don't even know what it does?"

"To be honest, the thing scares the hell out of me, but the Reapers have forced our hand. Two centuries ago scientists faced the same problem in the Second World War. They weren't sure what the atomic bomb might do. Some thought it could even ignite earth's atmosphere, but they did it anyway."

"How do you see us winning this war admiral?"

"By making you the tip of the spear."

"I'm flattered, but the Normandy's just one ship."

"A very fast ship. You can move quickly, hit a target, and leave before the enemy has time to react."

"It's an advantage, but can it win a war?"

"It's the larger principle that matters. We'll never defeat the Reapers in a full frontal assault, Shepard. The battle against Sovereign three years ago took everything we had, and that was just one Reaper. So I'll find soft spots, and hit them when I find gaps in the armor, I'll hammer them with every soldier, ship, and bullet we've got. "

"How long can we keep that up"?

As long as it takes, the Reality is Shepard everything I'm doing is a delaying action for you. I'm buying us time, keeping us in the game while you gather what we need for this Prothean device. So keep at it."

"Nothing more sir"

"Keep me posted. Hackett out."


	3. Grissom Academy

**Authors Notes **

Hello again to anyone who is reading this and thank you again. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. More is coming soon.

**CHAPTER 3**

**Grissom Academy**

* * *

As soon as Shepard ended his conversation with Admiral Hackett the Normandy's systems began to fluctuate.

"Commander something's wrong EDI just went offline" Joker announced over the intercom

"What do you mean offline"? Shepard said

"I don't know but whatever is going on is centered in the A.I core you better get down to deck 3."

"Don't worry I'll check it out Joker."

The Commander approached the A.I core doors with Engineer Adams and another Marine who were holding fire extinguishers.

"Ok I'm going in be ready"

The two engineers stepped in and stared dousing the small flames with their extinguishers. The automated extinguishers took care off most of it but there were still some loose flames. There was a large form of smoke filling up the room.

"EDI talk to me," The commander demanded while stepping further into the A.I core. It was smoking obviously there had been some major fire in here. Thankfully the automated fire extinguishers put out most of the damage. Then he saw a figure walking towards him through the smoke.

"Is there a particular topic you wish to discuss Shepard?"

"EDI?" Shepard regarded the robot with a questioning and yet wondrous look. She seemed to have taken control of the robot that they were after on Mars. Yet seemed a little different as well. Her body was silver and black, and had the all the features of an attractive woman with an orange visor around her eyes.

"Yes Shepard it is me" EDI sounded almost proud

"You're in Dr. Eva's body?" Shepard asked obviously still a little surprised.

"Not all of me, but I have control of it. It was not a seamless transition.

"A transition? You blacked out on us for a while there."

"Correct when we brought this unit on board I began a background process to search for its information on the Prothean device. This eventually triggered a trap- a backup power source and CPU activated, and the unit attempted physical confrontation. Fortunately, I was able to gain root access and repurpose it as I saw fit. During this process, it… struggled. Thus, the fire.

Shepard folded his arms in thought "Well if it means having full access to the Prothean data stored in its head. Good work."

"I reasoned along similar lines."

"So if you're in there are you still in the ship?"

"I exist primarily within the ship. For optimal control this unit should remain within Normandy's broadcast or tightbeam range."

"Are you planning to take that body somewhere?" Shepard asked with a somewhat worried look on his face

"Normandy's weaponry in not suited to every combat situation. This platform could provide limited-fire ground support."

"You mean you could come with us?"

"Correct. This body could accompany you to areas the Normandy cannot reach."

"I'll tell you when I need it"

"Excellent. I will run tests to ensure that it matches or exceeds the capabilities of organic squadmates. However, my first step should be restoring functionality to the Normandy to reassure crew that all is normal."

"Just…. don't be surprised of the crew is a little wary of your new body. It was just shooting at them a little while ago…."

"An excellent point. I will take it to the bridge; Joker will also want to see it.

"On that we can agree."

Joker sat in the cockpit of the Normandy flying the ship thinking. "_I hope EDI is ok_" He thought to himself

"Hello Jeff" A sexy female voice came from behind the helmsman.

Joker sighed in relief without turning around in his chair. "Glad that you're ok EDI" He said but the sound of footsteps caught his attention from behind he turned around in his chair and his eyes widened in surprise. "EDI?" Joker said stunned

"You look like the Commander Jeff. Yes it is me, I have taken control of this body." EDI said standing up straight.

Joker was amazed EDI the sexy robot voice was now a sexy robot. His face lit up and was sporting a wide grin. "This is awesome. I think it would be good if you stayed up here in the cockpit."

"Yes that is a good idea Mr. Moreau."

Shepard walked into the CIC was headed toward the galaxy map when Specialist Traynor saw him.

"Commander. Are you all right? It was fairly intense up here I can only imagine what it was like down on Palavin.

"It got pretty tense there for a moment but nothing really new there."

"Right I guess you're used to life and death situations. I'm still accommodation I guess. While you're here though, I found something while scanning Alliance channels. Grissom Academy is requesting help the Reaper invasion front will hit them soon."

"I thought the war would close most schools."

"Grissom Academy is more specialized than normal schools. It's home to some of the smartest students humanity has to offer. Their Ascension project is the best training facility in the galaxy for young human biotics."

"Yes I sent a young man named David Archer there. I'm just surprised they're still open."

"Some of there work has Alliance support. That might be why they stayed."

"What can we do?"

"A Turian evac responded to their distress call, so normally I'd say we don't need to do anything. But something sounded off In the Turian signal. I had EDI run an analysis its fake. EDI says its Cerberus she said the fake turian signal is similar to the one that led you to a collector ship…..?

"Long Story" Shepard replied.

"In any event whoever faked the signal wants us to believe that Grissom Academy is being evacuated. But I believe they are still in danger."

"Good Catch"

"If this really is Cerberus, hopefully this operation is something worth investigation. It could be simple disinformation…"

"Traynor… Good Catch"

"Thank you Commander"

Shepard walked up to the galaxy map and set destination "Joker set Course to Petra Nebula were going to Grissom Academy"

"Aye Aye Commander"

Commander went to have a little chat with joker and see how he was accommodating to EDI's new body.

"Hey Commander check out my new co-pilot!" Joker exclaimed unable to hid his enthusiasm.

"So EDI installed herself into the new body without any help from you?"

"Come on, Commander don't you trust me?"

Shepard folded his arms and regarded joker with a little bit of a harder look though he was having trouble keeping the mirth in his eyes at bay.

"Okay let me put it this way, if I knew EDI was going to install herself into a sexy robot body, do you honestly think I'd be able to keep quiet about it."

He brought his fingers up to his face making a frame around EDI's body from his perspective

"Look at that! I would have baked a cake!"

"I am right here Jeff." EDI said she seemed a bit uncomfortable with the attention.

"Yes you are EDI yes you are"

"How long till we hit Grissom academy Joker"

"ETA three hours Commander shouldn't take to long."

Normandy Gun Batteries

It was good to be back on the Normandy Garrus thought to himself. He stood at the console on the Normandy's gun batteries calibrating minor things that were off in the targeting systems. Finally something he could do that would go right. Just sitting here fixing a giant gun.

Then a soft feminine voice came over his radio at his station. Breaking his concentration "Damn it" he said out loud

"Hey Garrus are you ok"

It was Liara no doubt trying to console him somehow. He knew she was just being a good friend and he like Liara as a friend. He knew he should talk to someone about Palaven, but he didn't want to open that jar right now. He just wanted to focus on something he knew he could do.

"Hey Liara I'm ok"

"You're positive you don't want to come over and talk my door is always open for you Garrus."

"Nah, the gun battery's nice and quiet. If I throw down some rugs it'll get downright cozy.

"Garrus…"

"I'll be fine Liara, just gathering some thoughts."

"All right"

Petra Nebula Grissom Academy

The Normandy approached the Academy. It was a giant space station all white with a globe of the Earth in the middle. As they approached they could see a Cerberus cruisers. As well as dozen single fighters.

"And there's the folks who answered the distress call. Cerberus Cruiser at least a dozen fighters on blockade duty. "To many for us in a straight up fight. They must want this place bad."

"Receiving incoming transmission." EDI said from her seat in the co-pilots chair

"Lets hear it." Shepard replied

SSV Normandy, this is Kahlee Sanders, director of grissom academy. We need immediate assistance. Cerberus is attacking the facility. They're after my students.

"This is Commander Shepard. We're blocked on a direct approach"

"I know. They've take control of our docking bays.

"Any alternatives?"

There's an auxiliary cargo port I could probably open."

"All right. We can come in by shuttle and get your students out of there."

"Joker, can you give me a diversion?"

"Boy can I? "

"EDI gear up." Shepard said to the robot.

"Commander what are you doing?" Joker exclaimed as EDI got out of her chair about to follow Shepard

"EDI wants to try out the new body in a firefight. This is a firefight." Shepard replied coolly

"Yea but…."

"I will be fine Jeff. I still remain aboard the Normandy if this body gets shot I will still function here." EDI replied

"But…"Joker still sounded wary.

"Don't tell me you need a co-pilot to distract a few Cerberus ships." Shepard challenging him.

"No sir I'll show them how to fly. Sorry EDI go kick some Cerberus ass."

Shepard, EDI and Garrus were in the Shuttle waiting to dock with the Academy. As Steve Cortez the Shuttle pilot expertly positioned the shuttle.

"Keep the shuttle into position. We'll be back!" Shepard said as the three exited the Shuttle and moved into the Academy.

"Commander this is Kahlee Sanders. Cerberus is in the next room they are trying to break into my location."

Shepard opened the door and immediately forced adrenaline into his system and unleashed a torrent of bullets on the Cerberus troops. Garrus simultaneously dropped two Cerberus troops while EDI laid down fire with her M-12 Locust submachine gun. The battle was over before it even started.

"Sanders we're clear its me."

The door opened to reveal a Kahlee Sanders. An attractive older blonde woman. She had sky blue eyes who was holding a scimitar shotgun.

"Commander, thank you. Admiral Anderson always said you were the best. And with Cerberus coming for my students. I need the best. Sanders said with relief in her eyes.

"How many of you are there? Shepard said quickly

"Fewer than twenty. Most were sent home when word of the Reaper invasion spread."

Shepard nodded to his squad indicating to spread out and be on the lookout for anything.

"But a few volunteered to stay. Some are prototyping tech for the Alliance. Others are biotics. They've been training for military operations, working together as biotic artillery." Sanders said proudly.

"You said something about admiral Anderson...?" Shepard was curious to how she knew his mentor.

"Yes. We met-God what's it been? 20 years ago, when he was a Spectre candidate. I was there when Saren betrayed him. David saved my life that day. He's a good man."

"He was on Earth when the Reapers hit. He stayed behind when I got off world."

"I hadn't heard… We've been cut off from most news. He's Alive? She said the last bit with hope in her voice

"Alive and fighting. He's currently leading the resistance movement."

"Good. If we get out of here…well just tell him to stay alive.

"Do you know here your students are located"?

"Hang on I've been trying to get communications working."

There was static for a moment then a voice cut through it.

"This is Froberg! There are students trapped in Orion Hall. Cerberus has us boxed in. They're closing fast!"

"Where's Orion Hall"

"Back out the door and down the hallway. I can get the door open; I'll stay in radio contact too.

"I'll bring em back here and make a run for the shuttle."

The next door opened to reveal a hallway with bulletproof glass separating the two corridors. They saw a group of Cerberus troops hauling away a kid. There was no way to get past it not with the limited time they had. They heard him screaming all the way down the hallway.

"We can't save everyone Shepard" Garrus stated

"Garrus is correct if we delay the likelihood of the remaining students survival greatly decreases."EDI replied

"I know lets keep moving" Shepard motioned for them to continue through the next room

They pressed forward to the next room. Where they could see a young student with a biotic barrier surrounding him. With two Cerberus troops flanking him. Shepard motioned for EDI to move forward and take cover behind some crates.

"Garrus you take the one on the right"

They both pulled out their snipers.

"FIRE"

Just like that the two Cerberus solders heads exploded with their brain matter bouncing harmlessly on the young boys barrier.

They went up to the boy

"There may be more nearby play dead until its safe then report to Kahlee Sanders she's in the security room"

"Ok but my sister BreeAnn is somewhere out here, too."

They continued further in to area when they heard screaming and gunfire they arrived in time to see Cerberus gun down a young girl. In what appeared to be a classroom there were desks lined up in rows. They engaged the Cerberus troops. This time there were more than just two. At least six soldiers started firing back at them. Centurions who were Cerberus troops with shields and would put out smoke. To obscure their enemies vision. EDI laid out a Decoy that the Cerberus troops fired upon. All the Centurions laid down smoke, which Shepard used to his advantage he moved up while EDI laid down supporting fire for him to get in close to use his shotgun. Garrus was lined up the back taking cover behind a desk lining up shots. Shepard activated his Disruptor ammo, which devastated enemy shields, and vaulted over his cover pushing adrenaline into his system time seemed to slow down. He charged the remaining Centurions He Shot one in the stomach, his disrupter ammo doing the trick tearing through his shields and flesh. As the trooper was falling over he then turned and shot another in the head. Blowing it clear across the room as he fired on him at point blank range. The last remaining Trooper went to fire on Shepard. As he was caught out of position he was over extended he turned in time to see the trooper's chest explode. Shepard looked back and saw Garrus give him a salute.

"You know your lucky you have me watching your back Shepard I know you were trying to do your best Grunt impersonation but you forget your not Krogan." Garrus said clearly amused walking up to Shepard.

"I did that on purpose Garrus I have to give you a chance to keep up with me. Some free kills here in there you know to keep you in the game." Shepard replied back enjoying the banter

They continued to scan the area until they heard some small voice in the corner over by some lockers.

They approached the sound when they saw a girl in the corner holder her leg. The teenage girl regarded the new faces with fear.

Crap she's hurt" Garrus said

"Are you BreeAnn?" the Commander asked

"How do you know my name?" The young girl responded with tears staining her eyes and cheeks.

I'm Commander Shepard Alliance Navy. We saved your brother. He's with Kahlee Sanders at security. Here let me give you some Medic-gel do you think you'll be able to get to her?

"Yea I'll just need a minute to rest Thank You."

Suddenly Shepard's radio broke out with Kahlee Sanders voice.

"Commander I just received an SOS from Orion hall Cerberus has broken through to them. One of our instructors is with them but they cant hold out much longer."

They hustled out of the classroom that they were in. they went down hall and saw a door at the end of a hall. Above the door they could see the constellation of Orion.

"I believe this is Orion Hall Commander" EDI said

"Yea looks like it ok open the door."

They opened the door in time to see a battle in the hall. Cerberus had taken the ground floor but there was a platform room in the back center of the hall with a flight of stairs on both sides leading up to the raised room. The children had appeared to be bunkered down in the room. They were sending off shockwaves and warps at the incoming Cerberus troops, who were trying to advance up the steps and into their location. "**Eat shit and die!**" was heard throughout the hall. Shepard thought he heard a familiar voice. He put that thought aside and focused on the battle. There were at least seven Cerberus soldiers and an Atlas walker. Which was basically a one manned tank capable of everything a heavy mech was, Missile launcher Gatling guns and strong shields which heavy armor. Only it was operating by an organic which made it much more lethal than a regular heavy mech.

"Garrus, EDI you two take the Cerberus troops draw their fire away from the students. I'll handle that thing."

Garrus and EDI broke out to the left, both sending out Tech Overloads on to the Cerberus troopers and Centurions obliterating their shields. Garrus switched to his Assault Rifle and downed two Troopers quickly; While EDI laid down covering fire for Garrus to gain a better position.

Shepard wasn't having as easy of a time with the death machine. He was taking cover behind a steel column as a rocket whizzed by. "_Now's my chance"_ he thought to himself. With his M-76 Revenant equipped with disruptor ammo he unleashed a torrent of bullets on the Tank ripping through its shields before he had to take cover again from its Gatling gun. He could hear shouts and curses throughout the room, of falling Cerberus troopers. _At least someone is kicking ass."_ He thought before the tank had positioned itself next to him forcing Shepard to duck and roll from missing the rocket. As he found his way to new cover, he threw a grenade behind him hearing it explode and the sound of shields failing. Shepard smiled now switching to his Incendiary rounds he rolled out of cover forcing adrenaline into his body while he ran and shot at the Bulky Machine until it finally was taken down.

"Kahlee said she was putting out an SOS. I had no idea the King of the Boy Scouts would show up. "

"Jack?" Shepard said amazed to find her here. She looked different than he remembered. She still had tattoos covering her body from head to toe. But gone was her buzz cut. She was sporting a ponytail that showed off her beautiful dark hair. Shepard was taken aback a little bit.

"All right, amp check! Prangly those fields were weak. Cerberus isn't going to lie down out of pity like that girl you took to prom. Grab juice and energy bar we move in five."

She jumped off the platform letting her biotics catch her fall. She walked up to Shepard and punched him in the face.

"Damn it, how many times did I tell you not to trust Cerberus?

Shepard held his jaw with a smile on his face before laughing a little. "You still hit like a girl."

She bore daggers into him before he replied with. "You're not telling me anything I haven't told myself Jack."

"Oh you feel bad? Well shit, I'll bet that's a big comfort to all the people Cerberus has killed!" Jack shouted in his face

"As charming as ever" Garrus spoke into the conversation

"Good to see you again Garrus. Face still looks like shit." Jack said to Garrus calming down a little bit. "All right all I care about is getting my guys out of here."

"Your guys?" Shepard asked curious

She laughed "Yea I guess so well I had some free time while you were off playing hero. Alliance brass knew I helped you. They offered me this, and apparently the students responded well to my teaching style." She said nonchalantly

"The psychotic biotic" A student said loudly

"I will destroy you!" Another yelled

"Drink your juice Martinez you couldn't destroy wet tissue paper."

Suddenly Shepard's radio went off with Cortez's voice coming in.

"Cortez to extraction team. The Cerberus cruiser is coming back."

"How long have we got?"

"Two minutes tops Commander. After that there's no way we'll get past them."

"Get out of here and back to the Normandy. We'll find another way off this station."

"Rodger that, good luck sir"

"Well that complicates things." Garrus said

"Shepard to Sanders. The students are safe, but the shuttle's a no go.

"Understood. I might know another way off the station, stand by just give me a few minuets."

"Gotta say Jack you look good." Shepard said to the woman in front of him

"I think it's a little late to be eyeing me up Shepard. You chose to shack up with the cheerleader. But well… maybe some of your attitude rubbed off on me. I've never had a family and these guys… anyone threatens my students, I will tear them apart."

Shepard ignored her first statement "What's so special about these students bioticly I mean."

"Well what's scarier than a pissed off biotic. A bunch of them working together, it's like a biotic artillery strike. Any asshole gets in our way; we'll rip 'em to shreds.

"How are the students handling the war"?

"How do you think there a bunch off teenagers? Until a few months ago their biggest concern was getting laid."

"You don't think their ready for war?"

"I don't think they have a choice"

"So all this talk about biotic artillery strikes…"

"Fine in theory. Maybe they'll get it together once they've seen some action."

"But"

"They'd be better off as support. Put them in the back ranks. Helping with barriers and shit. I don't know."

: Have you told them that"

"No they need me to believe in them. I did pick up a few things listening to your damn speeches."

"Stay close we'll get you out of here."

"Good"

Suddenly Kahlee's voice broke out over the team's radio

"Commander I've hacked into the camera feeds. We need to reach Cerberus shuttles. Their cruiser wont auto target friendly ships, which gives us a fighting chance to escape here I've located their shuttles the fastest way is through the atrium I'm unlocking the door now good luck Commander."

"Everyone be ready we'll go in first and draw their fire."

"We'll shadow you from the second level and hit those fu…. Those guys from above.

"A good strategy that protects the students from direct fire." EDI said

"Just time your shots and stay safe."

Jack turned to her students rallying them for the fight ahead of them. "All right I didn't bust my ass training you so you could die now. Keep low, pick your targets.

Just then Cerberus cut into the students Omni-tools.

"Students of Grissom Academy, the station is sealed. The Alliance soldiers cannot save you. All they can do is get you killed. Surrender peacefully, and you will not be harmed.

"Humph Asshole" Jack said sourly

"Dammit they're messaging everyone. Students set your Omni-tools to privacy mode so they cant track you." Kahlee Sanders said over the radio

"What if they're not lying? Martinez said in a concerned voice.

"I've seen firsthand what Cerberus does to people they promised not to harm." Shepard said looking at Jack

"WHAT? You see these scars, Rodriguez? Come on, take a good look." Jack was in the young students face showing her all the scars she received while she was in "Cerberus's Care" "Cerberus did this to me when I was half your age. Surrender and your meat on a slab were trying to save your Asses." Jack shouted in the girls face.

The young student relented"Yea… Yea… ok"

"Lets go"

Shepard, Garrus, and EDI entered the Atrium. It seemed like it would have been a pleasant place if Cerberus weren't occupying it. It had trees, grass, benches to sit and study, a nice pond in the center. It looked like a good place to gather at one point. Now Cerberus had littered the place with guns war machines and dead bodies. It was time for some payback. Shepard quickly surveyed the room. The first thing he noticed in the distance was another Atlas tank on the other side of the pond. There were four Centurions in the Seating area in front of them. More troops were coming up behind them with huge shields that protected them from gunfire. They were known as Guardians. To make matters worse, to there right there was ramp way that was littered with engineers and their automated turrets.

"This is going to be fun," Garrus said as the three took cover behind a railing.

"Ok Garrus you and EDI go up that ramp way I need those Engineers and turrets taken down ASAP. I'll handle these guys and make sure they don't come up your six."

As soon as he gave the orders a grenade landed in front of the three huddled around behind the railing

"MOVE!" Shepard roared as the trio rolled out of the way of the grenade.

Garrus and EDI moved ahead up the ramp way ducking behind cover. The two were moving in a good rhythm. EDI would send out an overload on the Engineers shields followed by Garrus decapitating their heads using his sniper. As they moved closer to the end of the ramp way, most of the Engineers were taken out. Just two turrets remained. EDI sent a decoy of herself a hologram of herself that fooled the turrets distracting them for the two to take them down. When they finally took the Ramp way they had a good view of the battlefield. Garrus set up a sniper perch while EDI moved down to assist Shepard with taking out the ATLAS that was stalking the Commander who didn't seem to regard the hulking death machine.

Shepard could see EDI and Garrus moving at a better rate than he was. "Damn it" he said again as his shields dropped again forcing him to take cover again. He had made short work of the Centurions using his shotgun with his specialized ammo. Now only a few troopers remained. With two Guardians advancing on his position he didn't have the time to line up a shot with them so close to him. Suddenly he heard them scream in surprise. He peeked his head out of his cover and saw they were floating around in circles due to a biotic singularity. He quickly drew his pistol and cut them down before they could regain their position. He looked up and saw Jack and the biotic students above them raining down warps and biotic attacks on the enemies.

"Nice one Prangly" Jack shouted in approval

"Martinez watch your barriers."

Shepard watched as the remaining Cerberus troops were being kicked by powerful biotics. He looked to his right and could see that Garrus and EDI only had two more turrets to take down. _We got this_. He thought

Suddenly he was struck with a rocket by the ATLAS tank. He was blown back several feet. He groaned in pain as he looked down on his chest. The rocket had blown through his shields and most of his armor. He quickly used an application of medi-gel to save himself from bleeding out. "_That's going to leave a mark." _ He thought looking at the destroyed N7 emblem on his Armor. He was breathing heavily as he let the Gel-gel heal the wound on his shoulder.

Garrus saw Shepard take a rocket and grew angry. He left his sniper perch and equipped his Assault Rifle activating his armor piercing rounds. EDI had destroyed the machine's shields with multiple Overloads. Garrus moved closer with everyone's concentrated fire with multiple biotic warps and bullets. The tank was finally taken down. After the battle Garrus went to see if Shepard was all right. When Garrus arrived he heard Shepard cursing at himself. "John you fucking idiot" He heard as Garrus approached the Commander.

"You alright Shepard you took a nasty hit" Garrus said as he noticed Shepard wincing as he got on his feet

"I'll live" Shepard replied

"You Pussies!" Jack yelled as she saw Shepard getting up.

" Me and My students just saved your Asses"

Shepard smiled "Nice Job Jack and everyone make a run for the Cerberus Shuttle we'll meet you there." Shepard yelled for everyone to hear him.

"You heard the man lets move" Jack said to her students

Jack and the students reached the Shuttle bay but it was empty for the time being. They headed to the far end of the Hangar where the shuttles were housed.

"Prangly, Flemmings. Get this door open we need to get to those shuttles." Jack said to the students.

They started working on the door. But it was code locked Cerberus had changed the security on the door.

"It's no good it's code locked we can't hack it." Prangly said

"Damn it ok Shepard and his team will be here soon they will be able to get that door."

"More Cerberus troops are coming!" Martinez yelled.

"Ok kids lets do some damage."

Shepard and his squad were making there way towards the hangar when they heard some voices around the corner in the next hallway. They proceeded slowly and took a peek around the corner.

Three students were inside a shield generator with two Cerberus Troopers demanding them to lower the shields.

Garrus nodded in understanding before Shepard did or said anything. Both pulled out their snipers and fired. Decapitating both soldiers like before brain matter exploding onto the shields. The team went up to the students in the shield generator.

"I'm commander Shepard with the Alliance. I'm here to help.

"I didn't buy it from the last guy and I got no reason to buy it now." The student replied

"The square root of 906.01 is"

"30.1" Shepard replied

"Hello Commander Shepard"

"David you know him?" One of the students asked him

"Yes. He rescued me from Cerberus. Sent me here made it quiet."

"You did a great job keeping yourself safe. Cerberus are cold sons of bitches."

"

"He looks much healthier" EDI said

"I remember you the Normandy Computer. Sorry"

"No apology is necessary."

"Has grissom Academy been alright David?"

"Yes I've been counting"

"Anything in particular"

"The number of days you lengthened my life."

"We're getting out of here follow us were heading to the shuttle bay and stealing Cerberus's own shuttles.

"That's suicide there are at too many troopers there we'll get caught." The young engineer said

"Don't worry we'll handle them."

The group exited the room made there way towards the Shuttle Bay.

"_Shit it where is he_" Jack thought as the students were fighting the Cerberus forces vastly outnumbered. They were taking cover behind a guardrail but Cerberus was closing the distance quickly.

She heard a scream of pain come from her left. Martinez was shot in the arm. "Damn it Martinez I told you to watch your barriers. Prangly slap some medi-gel on her."

"We're not going to last much longer." A student said exhausted from fighting

"Don't be a pussy fight!" Jack shouted back

Suddenly they heard the sound of an ATLAS TANK headed towards them. Jack turned her head and what she saw shocked her. The Tank was firing on the Cerberus troops its Gatling gun shredding through the Cerberus forces. She saw Garrus and another group of students following behind the machine. Jack now had a wide grin on her face.

"Don't just sit there we picked up some reinforcements keep it up."

Shepard was having a little too much fun driving this thing. He cursed this thing a few moments ago but when they saw an empty one outside of the shuttle bay it was to good to be true now he loved the ATLAS. He was decimating the Cerberus forces all being mowed down from his Gatling gun and missile launcher. He now loved this thing. He saw the Engineers make short work of the Shuttle door and the students rushed into the next room where Kahlee Sanders was waiting.

When he finally finished off the forces he got out and Jack had her arms folded. "Your late you Jackass." She said

"Sorry I was to busy saving your asses." Shepard replied with a grin.

Jack laughed "great lets get the fuck out of here shall we."

They all got into the shuttle. "Joker were leaving the base in a Cerberus Shuttle try not to shoot us down." Shepard said into his radio.

"Copy that Commander honing in on your location."

"Thank you Commander we would have never gotten off that station if you hadn't come." Kahlee Sanders said her voice full of gratitude.

"F- Forget that we kicked some ass. Next place we dock, your all getting inked my treat. What do you guys want Ascension project logo, glowing fist, maybe a unicorn for Martinez?"

All the students started laughing.

"Screw you ma'am" Martinez replied

"I can't believe we got them out alive. I was going to suggest we keep them for support roles…but maybe they are ready. Kahlee said

Shepard turned to Jack he could tell she was proud of her students. Hell they fought tough, and might have even saved their Asses.

"You bet your ass there ready." Shepard said.

Cheers of excitement rang throughout the shuttle.

"Commander we have a visual on you now preparing to dock." Jokers voice rang out through the shuttle. "Hey Jack, now that your military, you gonna wear a uniform? Or are you just going to get the officers bars tattooed on?"

"Screw you f..Flight Lieutenant." She said looking down eyeing Kahlee to watch her language.

Joker started laughing at his own joke before he heard Jacks come back. He was surprised when he didn't hear a number of violent threats towards him. " the hell was that?"

Kahlee Sanders smiled "Jack promised to watch her language in order to maintain the level of professionalism we need from our teachers."

Joker laughed even more over the intercom. "What haha, does she have a swear jar or something? Cause I bet if we emptied that thing we would be able to afford another Cruiser."

Jack had had enough. "Cover your ears kids. Hey Joker FUCK YOU!"

* * *

Just and FYI The Next Chapter will have Miranda's first apperance for anyone getting ancy.


	4. Citadel Rendezvous

**Author's Notes**

****Another thanks to anyone reading. Reviews always appreciated.

Here is the next chapter.

**Chapter 4**

**Citadel Rendezvous**

Shepard damn if you aren't a sight for sore eyes." Admiral Anderson said through the vid in the War room. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. There were dark circles under his eyes from worry and exhaustion.

"Good to see you to sir" Shepard said

"Sir? I may have reinstated you, but that doesn't give you permission to go all formal on me."

"Then I'm glad you managed to keep yourself alive, Anderson."

"That's more like it. Looks like you didn't waste any time getting to work. I can only imagine what would've happened to those kids if they'd fallen into Cerberus hands"

"They're defiantly eager to help"

"These students are some of the best humanity has to offer… and were throwing them into battle. Goddamn it. I hate this war. Hackett didn't mention in his report…"

"Kahlee Sanders is safe. She's with the recruits."

Anderson sighed in relief "Thanks Shepard. When I heard about the attack… Well, I've already lost a lot of friends."

"She asked me to tell you to stay alive."

"Haha did she now? Well. Thanks Shepard. That might be the first good news I've heard this week. Anderson out."

Normandy SR-2

Forward Gun Batteries

"Hey Garrus I see you've settled in" Shepard said as he walked into the gun batteries of the Normandy.

He saw Garrus working on the Gun doing some calibrations. He noticed a workbench to his right with his sniper rifle disassembled. To the left showed a monitor of Palaven and the War that was going on there. He noticed a small cot in the back corner with a few rugs around it.

"Hey just doing some calibrations on this gun here. Its good for me to sit here and focus on something that I know will go right. I'm still not convinced I should've left Palaven behind." Garrus said with a little regret.

Shepard leaned back onto the gun Garrus was working on and started to reflect. "There was a boy back on Earth. Couldn't have been more than six or seven. I watched him die as the Normandy escaped the attack. Somehow I'm still alive…and he's not."

"Being right about the Reapers has never felt much like a victory, has it?

"We both knew this fight would be tough. Damned if the Reapers haven't delivered.

"At least my government listened to me. Giving me a task force in close proximity to the Primarch."

"So you're their "Expert Advisor? Now?"

"After our assault on the collectors I brought that data that we found on their base about the Reapers. I did something I never thought I would do. I brought it to my father."

Shepard was curious he knew this father sun relationship was a little strained.

"I know but it's all I could think of at the time. He still hadn't forgiven me for leaving C-sec."

"Let me guess he laughed in your face." Shepard said expecting the answer

"Actually he listened to me everything I showed him. He wasn't blind if the connections were legitimate he would listen. He did he took it to the Primarch."

Shepard raised his eyebrows in surprise

The Primarch didn't outwardly say that he believed it per say. He promoted me in the military and gave me a task force. He didn't acknowledge the Reaper threat publicly. But when we were in briefings just me and him and his guard, he would listen and I could tell he knew something was coming." Garrus paused as he noticed Shepard' face.

"To bad humanity didn't give you that kind of trust maybe things would have gone differently."

Shepard was still looking at the ground unconvinced that much could have gone much differently. He then looked up at Garrus and smiled lightly.

"Until hell shows up at your door. Then they put you in charge."

Garrus laughed "Not like the old days running and gunning chasing down a rogue spectre making it up as we went along. Were actually respectable now."

"We've lost enough friends to get here I'd say we've earned some respect."

"Yea and when this gun kills its first Reaper it will be in their honor."

"Did you have any family on Palaven when the Reapers hit."

"Yea my dad and sister were there I still haven't heard anything from them."

"I'm sure they're ok Garrus"

"Yea that's the thing about getting older the platitudes get just as old. But I'm ok Shepard."

"Do you trust this Victus?"

"He's a pretty brutal General by reputation but to betray an ally no not his style. If he says he'll commit troops then he will."

"I noticed that Generals were saluting you Garrus how far down the succession line are you? Shepard asked in a teasing tone

"Lets not go there"

"Primarch Vakarian there's no problem he can't fix."

"Keep it up Shepard I wouldn't be surprised if humanity tried to make you emperor when this is all over."

"Haha now that is a freighting thought. anyway it was good talking with you Garrus I'll let you get back to it"

"Shepard…. Thanks for coming by"

"Anytime Garrus"

Shepard walked out of the crew's quarters and into the elevator headed to the CIC. He walked out of the elevator and spotted Specialist Traynor.

"Traynor good job with the data grab with those kids we wouldn't have been able to rescue them if it weren't for you. Good job keep it up."

"Thank you Commander" Samantha Traynor replied happily.

"Are there any messages for me?" Shepard asked her

"Yes you have a message from Lieutenant-Commander Williams she seems to be feeling better."

"That's good to hear"

"Yes and you also received an encrypted message from a… Miranda Lawson."

"_Shit_" Shepard said under his breath.

"Is there anything else I can do for you Commander."?

"Yea makes sure Cortez keeps the liquor supply stock full at all times"

"Sir?"

"I'm serious."

"Umm right of course Commander"

"Joker set a course for the Citadel"

"Aye Aye Commander we should be there in just under 10 hours."

"Copy that" he turned towards Traynor "I'll be in my cabin if anybody needs me"

Shepard sat at his desk with his bottle of Jack Daniels to the side of his computer. He started going through his messages.

REINSTATEMENT

From: Steven Hackett

Commander Shepard:

This letter formally acknowledges your reinstatement into the Alliance Navy per Admiral David Anderson's recent verbal communication.

Under Emergency War Prowers Reg. 903.5, you are hereby authorized to assume command of the Normandy SR-2. You are directed to begin interdiction operations against any and all enemies posing a threat to Earth, its colonies, and its allies.

Furthermore, you are granted diplomatic authority to establish treaties with non-human races required to support your mission.

Sincerely,

Admiral Steven Hackett

SPECIAL OPS

From: Steven Hackett

Shepard:

Alliance forces are stretched thin across the galaxy. We need your specific talents for a series of ops.

These missions will open doors for the Alliance in places we can't touch through conventional means. We'll deploy operatives to hold point after you've completed your objectives.

I need you to head to a Cerberus lab on the planet Sanctum. I'll brief you when you're inbound.

Hackett

MEET ME IN PURGATORY

From: Aria T'Loak

I have a proposition for you, Shepard. You won't want to pass it up. I'm in a nightclub on the Citadel called Purgatory. Don't make me wait to too long.

Aria

ME? A SPECTRE?

From: Ashley Williams

Commander,

I don't know how to say this-Udina wants me to be a Spectre. Crazy- I know. I'm not a big fan of Udina but he can make the Spectre thing happen. He's pressing me for an answer, but I don't know what to tell him. I'm too sore to get out of bed and this gets dropped on me? I told him I'd think about it.

If you find yourself near the Citadel, drop by the hospital- I'm getting a little stir crazy here.

Ashley

MEET ON THE CITADEL

From: Miranda Lawson

I'm relieved nothing happened to you. I can't guess what nonsense the Alliance cooked up to justify what they did. I'm just glad you're safe.

I'll be waiting on the Citadel Docking Bay D24.

Miranda

HELP REQUEST

From: Sender Blocked

Commander:

My name is Jondum Bau. I'm with Special Tactics & Recon.

While some still have concerns about your past with Cerberus, many of us in ST&R took your warnings about the Reapers seriously. I'm reaching out to you because I have information that could tie agents with significant political power to the Reapers.

If you have time to meet me in the Citadel Embassy, by the Spectre office, I'd appreciate your discreet assistance.

Sincerely,

Jondum Bau, STG, ST&R

FWD: THANK YOU

From Steven Hackett

-Forwarded Message-

From: Kahlee Sanders

Subject: Thank You

To: Steven Hackett

Hi Commander,

I didn't have time to thank you properly after you got us out of the academy, and Admiral Hackett agreed to send this your way. While my students are on duty, I'm doing what I can with the Crucible. It's an amazing project, more advanced than anything I've ever seen before. Some of my more tech-minded kids are staying back to help out too, and watching them work… it's the future, Commander. This project will inform human progress for generations.

And they'll have you to thank for it.

All my best,

Kahlee Sanders

Shepard turned off his console after reading his messages in private. Damn he thought to himself, there was no way around his next conversation with two specific women. He still was up in the air about both of them. He did care for both of them. Yet he wasn't sure if what he felt for Ashley was more guilt than anything more. While he remembered the fire that was he and Miranda, But he couldn't help but feel that six months had been a long time he wasn't sure what was to become of them. He picked up the bottle of liquor and drank some right out of the bottle. Who needs glasses he thought. He felt guilty thinking about girls while worlds were burning. They needed him to focus on the war he walked over to his bed and drank the rest of the bottle and fell over onto bed and slept.

The Commander woke up 7 hours later again waking up drenched in sweat breathing heavily. He couldn't shake his nightmares; every time he would sleep he would see the boy burning. Reminding him of the Terror that is the Reapers. He walked up out of bed and went to take a shower.

LIARA'S OFICCE

"So what's it like being the Shadow Broker?"

Garrus walked into Liara's office and regarded all the monitors and computers scattered throughout the room.

"It's more than I could've hoped for in a career especially at my age."

"Right because being 109 is young," the Turian responded sarcastically.

"You're feeling better Garrus is there something I can do for you."

"Uh well my dad and sister were on Palaven when the Reapers hit and I was wondering if you could…"

"Help you find them? Yes I know and I have already started looking for them. Reports haven't turned up anything yet but I will keep looking." She replied with a slight smile. " Don't worry Garrus I'm pretty good at this"

"Thanks Liara. Garrus said appreciatively. "So what do you think of our crewmates."

"I should be asking you that question. To me it's all similar to the original Normandy just new faces and places and things. The Alliance doesn't change all that much. Although EDI is still something to get used to but it seems more than beneficial, I'm curious to how it was with Cerberus."

"Not much different really. It was Shepard's show the whole time. Although the crew was different and seemed distant at first, after our assault on Horizon they all followed Shepard" Garrus stated resolutely.

"I'm not surprised. He seems to have that kind of effect on people." Liara replied

"Yea you know Liara if you get any free time I can show you some pointers on how to shoot that pistol of yours."

"Are you saying I can't shoot Garrus" Liara replied faining hurt

"No just saying that I can make you shoot better, you know favor for a favor."

"Ok Garrus I'll take your challenge"

"I'll talk to you later Liara you know where to find me"

"Shepard we're approaching the Citadel" EDI's voice announced throughout the cabin.

Shepard was just getting himself dressed after taking a long shower. His thoughts in the shower couldn't escape a certain woman who he used to spend a lot of time with in this very shower. He still cared a lot for Miranda, yet he wasn't sure how he felt about Ashley. He was confused and running out of time to figure it out. He sighed in frustration for what seemed like the hundredth time.

He took out a pair of jeans and started to pull them up over his boxer-briefs. He pulled on a gray t-shirt and then put on his N7 Leather jacket.

He went over to his desk and activated the Comm. System that went throughout the entire ship.

"Attention this is Commander Shepard we will be docking with the Citadel for three days. 48 hours of shore leave will be appointed to every crewmember. Have some fun you all have earned it."

He turned off the intercom. "EDI"

"Yes Commander?"

"Allocate off time to the crew. Cycle through them so they don't all go at once."

"Yes Commander I will put it in their Omni-Tools"

"Thank You EDI"

Shepard left his cabin and went to the bridge.

"Hey Commander looks like you are ready for some shore leave." Joker said turning and giving Shepard a sheepish grin after noticing his attire.

Shepard folded his arms in front of his chest and looked at Joker. He was about to say something when EDI cut in "Incoming message from Citadel Control"

"SSV Normandy this is Citadel Control we are sending your docking clearance to an Alliance official."

"Figures. Finally back in action, and the Alliance already wants us tagged and collared" Joker said sourly

"Just our way of welcoming you back Flight Lieutenant." The Alliance officer said over the radio.

Joker coughed, as he was caught red-handed mocking the Alliance "err-hem Yes maim Requesting docking Permission."

"Docking Permission granted does Commander Shepard wish Private Transportation?

"I need to get to Heurta Memorial Hospital."

"Yes Commander a shuttle is inbound to pick you up."

The communications shut off

"So now that the Reapers are here I guess now they decide to give you the red carpet treatment Commander. You know instead of having to hide your identity, their flaunting you now with personnel shuttles. Should we now refer to you as The Shepard, the man, the myth, the Legend."

"Keep it up joker you wouldn't want to lose your shore leave now would you?"

"Uh no sorry Commander I couldn't help myself"

Shepard was in the Elevator that was taking him up to the Hospital. He wanted to check on Ashley first because she had been injured and wanted to check on her well-being. He recalled his first visit to the hospital seeing Dr. Chackwas was a pleasant surprise. He was glad she came aboard the Normandy again. He walked in and saw it was busier than it had been when he first arrived. Obviously the Reapers had been busy, multiple white coats were moving around more then he remembered. He looked over to his left and saw a Drell over by the window of the hospital, it seemed he was doing some form of martial arts. Shepard regarded the Drell slowly "it couldn't be. Could it?" "Thane!" Shepard said louder than he had intended causing a few heads to turn as he was walking over to the man.

The Drell turned around and smiled at him

"Commander Shepard. When I heard Earth was under attack I tried to call you, I never got through. I'm glad to see that you are alright my friend."

"It's good to see you to Thane" Shepard reached out his hand and the two former brothers in arms shook hands.

"It's good to see your staying in shape are you staying here on the Citadel?" Shepard asked

"Yes my disease kills slowly with enough care and a healthy lifestyle it can be delayed for a few years. Of course my allotted time as come and gone. Now I exercise because it pleases me. What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting a friend who got hurt protecting me, Ashley"

"The dark haired human woman in intensive care? She will be starting physical therapy with me in my class soon.

"That's her," Shepard said

The drell even though he was in the later stages of Kepler syndrome and his senses have been diminished he still noticed the way Shepard reacted to the thought of this female.

"If she means something to you I will help however I can. As long as she is here consider her under my protection."

Shepard felt relieved he always thought that the illusive man or even Reaper agents would send someone after Ashley just because of her association with him. He stepped closer to the Drell and patted him on the shoulder.

"I appreciate it Thane."

"I am near the end of my life. It is a good time to be generous." Thane looked down as if recalling old memories. "Keproles Syndrome has put most of my other plans on hold" Thane motioned for them to sit down in the chairs.

Shepard started "I'm back on the Normandy on an important mission I sure could use you."

Thane smiled "I would not be as I was before. I need daily medical attention. And if I know you, you will want to fight the Reapers somehow. You will need the best at your side, I am not at mine."

"You don't have to wrestle Krogan and break their necks. I'm sure we can find you lighter work"

"I am at peace with what I've done in my life Shepard. There comes a time when one must rest from War and Conflict. It is not your time, but it is mine."

Shepard nodded his head he understood.

"Do you know how much time you have left?"

Thane leaned forward in his chair, and rested his elbows on his thighs.

I've been to several doctors. My favorite gave me three months to live…Nine months ago. It's freeing to find no requirements placed on me, no responsibilities, no fears. Its is a good end to a life."

"Are you in a lot of pain?

"At times. The oxygen transfer proteins don't form correctly. Your human equivalent would be hemoglobin. As a result my body is low on oxygen. No matter how much I breathe in, I get tingling, numbness and that is the best of it. As for my brain I cannot track the damage. I just experience dizziness from time to time."

"I wish the best for you Thane"

"And I for you. Do not grieve for me. I have good doctors. My son visits regularly. Perhaps we will keep up via the extranet now that you are free. Until we meet again Shepard."

Shepard said goodbye to Thane and started towards the door to the intensive care wing of the Hospital. I guess joker was right about the red carpet treatment. It seemed he was allowed to go anywhere he wanted, usually only doctors were allowed to walk about freely through a hospital. He looked through the door where Ashley was and saw Councilor Udina in her room talking to her. He opened the door and heard the tail end of the conversation.

"I'd like an answer Lieutenant Commander. The galaxy has need of exceptional soldiers like you, now more than ever." Udina said to her.

"I still need time you'll have my answer soon I promise." Ashley said not meeting Udina's gaze.

"I look forward to it" Udina turned and regarded Shepard. Udina couldn't hide the scowl on his face. "Shepard" he said nodding to the Commander as he walked out the door.

"Udina" Shepard said a little surprised by his anger but ignored it and walked over to Ashley's bedside pulling up a chair to sit next to her.

"I read your email, have you made a decision yet?" Shepard asked her

"On becoming a Spectre? I don't know. It's an honor and all, but I don't know I need to think about it some more."

"It's a big decision smart to give it some thought. Here I picked this up for you. Figured you'd have some down time." Shepard pulled out the book he had bought her. It was a collection of Poems written by Alfred Tennyson.

"Thanks, that's sweet I've been climbing the walls."

"How are you doing?"

"Good considering. The nurse said you checked in on me earlier. Still out cold I guess." She was smiling a little now

"Back on Mars we didn't have time to talk I thought maybe if you were up for it" Shepard said

He saw her straighten out and tried to sit up to give him her full attention.

"Yea I wasn't sure you wanted to. You were pretty clear back on Mars about where things stood."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not a part of Cerberus anymore. Case closed. Full stop."

"It's the Truth Ash"

"Okay. You cut all ties. I accept that. But where do we stand Shepard? Did we cut all ties?"

He wasn't sure he really wasn't. But seeing her here with her face all bruised with cuts along her eyes and nose. With her long dark hair flowing down, even in the shape that she was in she looked beautiful. He hesitated before answering her.

"I… don't know a lot has happened Ash…But I'd like to work this out."

"I'm surprised" Ashley responded

"Why?"

"Miranda Lawson! Ring a bell?

Shepard wasn't really sure how she found out about him and Miranda but he didn't really care, at the moment he couldn't believe that she was actually getting this angry about it.

"I wear armor into battle. Not swimwear I'm a real person Shepard flaws and all. Not sure if that's your thing anymore."

"Hang on a second Ash. You walked away on Horizon not me. It was pretty clear you were done with me"

"I was hurt and angry. I didn't believe it was really you I thought that Cerberus was controlling you that Cerberus was behind the attack. You remember what monsters they were. The kind of experiments they were doing to the Rachni, those Thorian Creepers. They killed Admiral Kohoku. Hell they were even behind what happened to you on Akuze. It wasn't out of the question!"

"I needed a connection with you, and you shut me out. You saw firsthand what the Collectors were doing. You saw what was happening there on Horizon. Entire colonies were going missing. Thousands of people being abducted Ash; I couldn't stand by and do nothing while the Alliance just let it happen. I stopped that attack on Horizon, Hell I stopped the Collectors but all you saw was the logo. And now you're angry because I moved on. No you don't get to be angry about that."

"I can be angry about whatever the hell I want. Especially when I find out that you were shacking up with Cerberus's second-in-command."

"Fine I can see this is pointless. Take care Ash." He was about to get up and leave when she reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Shepard wait… I'm all messed up right now"

"What's going on? He asked concern laced in his voice.

"I have family back on Earth I. I haven't heard from them, it's making me crazy. But I know your busy Shepard we can talk later. She sounded desperate to talk to someone about what was going on.

"I've got time to talk." He wanted to make sure she was all right

"Who's back on Earth?"

"Mom plus my three sisters. The youngest Sarah was away on her honeymoon. Married a military man Thomas. He got called back in and she was stuck alone. She called me its been pretty tough."

"I can imagine"

"I was always there to protect them growing up. Even when I was off on tour, they knew they could talk to me. I told her to come to the Citadel. We can wait for news together."

"We can't afford to be at each others throats. If we plan on getting through this we need to trust each other."

"I was trying to keep the family stuff to myself, to be professional. I don't know how you manage to keep it all together."

He looked down at the floor thinking "_with alcohol_." He said to himself. He looked up again "I have my moments believe me."

"You know, I'm glad to hear it."

"I should get back to it, take care of yourself Ash."

"You too Shepard thanks for coming by."

Purgatory Bar

The music was loud and resounding Shepard walked into the Purgatory nightclub in the Citadel. It was a good place to blow off some steam. After his conversation with Ashley he could use a drink. He noticed there were a lot of service men and women in here, Drinking laughing having a good time in the wake of the destruction that they see day in and day out. He looked around the room surveying his surroundings. To his left there were booths for patrons and toward the far left he could see the lower bar. In front of him there were steps that led up to the dance floor and the upper bar. To his right he could only assume was the VIP section. It was fenced off with velvet rope with a batarian bouncer. He looked past and saw none other than Aria T'loak. the Asari "Queen" of Omega. To say she looked bored would be an understatement. It appeared C-sec was talking to her. Shepard made his way towards the exchange. The Bouncer let him pass he stood and heard the conversation.

"So you admit you and your thugs are here illegally." The C-sec immigrations officer declared.

"Yes and it only took C-sec three weeks to figure that out." Aria replied with a slight smirk on her face.

The C-sec officer a human female stepped forward with a frown on her face. "I don't care who you are- you're required to go through processing like all other refugees. Come with me." The officer was defiant not letting her get a pass.

Aria looked at her with a glare that could burn a whole through the sun. "I don't think so. Sheerk get me the Asari Councilor" Aria told her batarian bodyguard.

Using his Omni-Tool he made contact with the Councilor and she appeared via holographic interface.

"Greetings Aria what can I do for you?" the Councilor said with grace

"I'm being asked to submit to immigration processing" Aria said giving a stern look to the C-sec officer

"Of course you are. …Done." The councilor said after she hit a button on her own console. "What else can I do for you?"

The C-sec officer was wearing a look of shock on her face.

"Nothing. Thank You."

"My Pleasure" The holographic image faded away Aria turned to the officer "I think were done here"

The officer turned and stomped off obviously angry about being stonewalled. Shepard was just standing there laughing inwardly towards the entire exchange. He walked over towards Aria she motioned for him to sit down on the couch with her.

"Enjoy the show Shepard?" Aria asked him

"I guess there's one rule on the Citadel huh? Shepard said clearly amused

"I guess so…I hate this place so sickeningly uptight"

"Then why are you hear?" Shepard asked curious

Aria stood up and walked a few steps in front of the couch she folder her arms with her back to him.

"Cerberus stole Omega from me. The Illusive man is now squarely at the top of my shit list. He will pay for every second I am here, on this bureaucratic hellhole."

Shepard was surprised "How did Cerberus defeat you?"

"Deceit, Distraction, and a big fucking army. They lured me away from Omega and ambushed me. I escaped, but Cerberus had already laid siege. By the time I could launch an assault they were to entrenched"

"If it were me I'd want revenge."

"Glad to see we think alike" Aria turned and smiled at him "I'll take Omega back, but I'll get to that. You're here because I have a proposition."

"I'm listening" Shepard stated intrigued

"The way I see it, if you don't defeat the Reapers, we're all dead. Won't matter where I'm sitting. It's in my interest to help you.

"What exactly are you offering Aria to join my squad?"

"Now Shepard I knew you were a good Soldier but a comedian too now that's just precious. No what I'm offering is better. On Omega, I kept the Blood Pack, Blue Suns, and Eclipse in check. Now, they're running amok. Nobody wants that. Unite them under my rule, and you'll have a powerful and ruthless force for your war. I've laid the groundwork for all three groups. I just need you to close the deals."

"If they'll fight Reapers, I'll take them."

"Now that's a bottom-line I can respect. Meet with Narl, my agent who's dealing with the Blood Pack. The Blue Suns leader is incognito here on the Citadel; he'll be expecting you. And I already have a deal with Jedonis Sedaris, the Eclipse leader. You just have to get your friend Commander Bailey to let her out of jail."

"You obviously don't know Bailey very well."

"Bailey respects you. Lean on him. I think a united force of professional mercs is worth it don't you?"

Shepard stood up from the couch and went to walk away

"It's always a pleasure Shepard. Let me know if you want to talk later."

"I know where to find you I'll be in touch."

Shepard left Aria and went to get a drink. He didn't really want to work with mercenaries but against the Reapers he needed all the help he could get. So putting up with some mercenary scum was just going to have to happen. "_Now where is that bar_?" He walked over to the lower bar and could see James standing there. Apparently some girls were fawning over him, trying to get his attention. James just stood there nonchalantly ignoring the women. Staring the other way looking at the Asari dancers. Although that didn't stop the women from openly ogling him, Shepard walked up to the bar. James turned his head and noticed Shepard.

"Hey Commander, Nice to see you here down in the dirt with us grunts."

The women turned their attention towards Shepard and they started undressing both men with their eyes.

Shepard just ignored them. "You don't think I like getting dirty?" Shepard replied to James

The ladies giggled

"Whoa. Now. Come on. Just having some fun with you its shore leave. I didn't mean anything by it Loco.

Shepard shook his head with his arms folded although with the hint of a smirk on the corner of his mouth. "Uh-huh what did you mean then"

"James turned his attention to his right "see those Marines over there? None of them officers-just soldiers fighting the war."

"Yeah?"

"They have been buying me drinks all night. You know why? Same reason they got all quiet and serious when you walked over here."

"You don't seem intimidated by me, hell you could use a little more deference."

"Ha yea but I've fought with you your good, one of the best soldiers I've ever seen but I know your still human. To them though you're still larger than life."

"Yea? Maybe I should expect it there aren't a helluva lot of people who've done what I have."

"Exactly and now they get to meet you in the flesh. You should buy them a round it would really impress them."

Shepard smiled now "I like the way you think, Lieutenant."

James yelled over to the marines who were trying to pretend like the weren't looking at them "Compadres! Hey… the Commander would like you to have a drink… On him" he turned around to the young girls who were now looking at Shepard in a mix of lust and awe. "You too ladies." James said finally giving them some attention. Shepard leaned over on the bar ordered a shot and downed it immediately.

"Have a good time James I have to go"

"See you Commander I think I will do just that." He turned around putting his arms around the two ladies. One a beautiful Asari who was a dark blue-violet coler, the other was a human with blond hair and green eyes. Shepard smiled and walked out of the bar.

Citadel Docking Bay E24

"It all comes down to the war and you pulling everyone into it"

Kasumi Goto master thief said to the Commander. Shepard was responding to the email he got from a SPECTRE named Jodum Bau. They were tracking down what seemed to be an indoctrinated Hanar. Although unbeknownst to Bau Kasumi was tagging along with Shepard cloaked. Shepard liked Kasumi, she helped him take down the collectors and was one of the best tech experts he had ever seen.

"Would you rather the Reapers win"

"I'd rather spend whatever time I have left with Keiji"

"Keiji wouldn't want you spend all your time plugged into that thing." Shepard remembered the V.I of Keiji Kasumi's boyfriend who was killed by Donovan Hock.

"Well, he shouldn't have died then" Kasumi replied

Shepard started walking through the docking bay, which had been changed into a refugee camp. He noticed a memorial wall to all the people that had been lost in the war. There were species of all kind here, Batarian, Human, Asari, and Turian all taking refuge here on the Citadel. It was a somber setting people grieving over lost loved ones. People were crammed together in shipping crates that were being used as temporary homes. Having nowhere to go and these were the luckier people able to get to the Citadel only to be forced here, due to so many refugees. Sadness and regret filled his emotions as he noticed all the dour faces.

"So how's the rest of the gang? Meet up with anybody else?" Kasumi said cutting Shepard out of his thoughts

"Garrus is helping out on the Normandy."

"not surprising he never could pass up a good fight."

"Thane is here on the Citadel but his condition has sidelined him."

"Yea I heard. At least he's happy from what I hear. What about Miranda, have you two you know…_reconnected._"

"I plan on meeting up with her in a little bit"

"I bet you are…. What about Jacob?"

"Haven't heard from him"

"See, Jacob could've gotten me back onto the Normandy."

"huh I thought you were happy with your memories of Keiji."

"Hey, I'm nostalgic, not dead."

He walked over to the terminal to find out the information he needed to find this indoctrinated Hanar.

"Bau here are the correspondents" Shepard said activating his Omni-tool and transferring the data.

I've got it. A recent arrival. Zymandis. Soul Name: Regards the Works of Enkindlers in Despair. He was with the Alliance team that massacred the Batarians. He's been on a "Special Research Assignment" ever since" Bau said over the radio

"So he got his tentacles on some Reaper Tech

"Looks that way, I'm sending you the NavPoint for his office. I'll meet you there.

Shepard arrived in the Citadel Embassies and spotted the Salarian Spectre Bau.

"Commander good to see you are you ready"

"Lets do this"

They walked into the Hanar's office although only Shepard knew that Kasumi was with them cloaked.

"Zymandis?" Shepard asked the Hanar

"Or should we say, regards the works of the Enkindlers in Despair" Bau cut in.

"It seems this one has been apprehended., but confinement is irrelevant. The works of the Enkindlers cannot be stopped." The Hanar said

"Why are you trying to help the Reapers" Shepard demanded

"We obtained information regarding the Enkindlers from classified sources. The Hanar said

"The Enkindlers you mean the Protheans?" Shepard Replied

"Yes as you are aware Commander Shepard, the Protheans eventually became the Collectors. And the Collectors serve the Reapers."

Shepard scoffed "You've got to be kidding me. You're helping the Reapers because you think that's what your religion wants you to do?"

"Yes as a faithful servant of the Enkindlers, we too must serve the Reapers"

"You big…Stupid…Jellyfish."

"You know, I support religious freedoms for all species, but that's just crazy. Kasumi said whispering into Shepard's ear.

"Your skepticism does not matter. When the Enkindlers uplift us as their chosen sapient, the galaxy will bear witness."

"I don't think the Enkindlers are going to be doing anything today." Shepard said resolutely

"Your belief in your victory is mistaken. My world's planetary defense network is largely automated. It can be disabled with a single virus….. which I have just uploaded."

"Damn it! Wait… a virus would be detected unless sent on low priority channels. Which have a time lag. I may be able to block the upload. Bau said as his fingers furiously attacked his Omni-tool.

Suddenly the human guarding the door attacked Bau and had his hands around his neck in a complete surprise attack. Kasumi uncloaked and went to the Console to stop the Virus upload. Shepard turned to the human and hit him in the back of the head with his elbow knocking him out. The Salarian moved past Shepard pulled out his pistol and shot the Hanar.

"Got it! Upload disabled. Looks like we're in the…wait. He's got some kind of failsafe. Get down!"

The console exploded in Kasumi's face and she was blasted into the wall and her cloaking device activated.

Bau was shocked "She was here the entire time!"

Shepard turned to him and nodded "She was an old friend"

"I intended to arrest her"

"She helped me take down the Collectors, and she just gave her life to save the Hanar home world."

"Point taken. It was an honor to work with you Shepard. When the time comes, I'll be there to return the favor… with a few friends." Bau nodded to Shepard and walked out of the office.

Shepard waited until he was sure Bau was out of sight. "You can come out now"

"How'd you know?" Kasumi said in a girly tone

Shepard shrugged his shoulders "Lucky Guess"

"There is no way your recruiting me to fight in a galactic war."

"There is a Prothean Device the Alliance is building to defeat the Reapers. It may be our only chance of surviving we need technical experts."

"I'm not a Scientist!"

"No but you're the best thief in the Galaxy, and you can hack unfamiliar technology better than anyone. They could use your help. And think of it; all that expensive tech just lying around…it's not like they're going to check your pockets at the end of the project."

"You say the nicest things. All right, I'm in. and Shep…nice working with you again.

"Likewise here are the coordinates. Report to Admiral Hackett he will give you over to the Project.

"Ok be safe Shep. oh and say hi to Miranda for me.

Shepard looked at his Omni-tool and saw he had a large amount of credits "Might as well get some new gear while I'm here

Shepard exited the Elevator and walked out onto the Presidium Commons. The Elite of the Galaxy called this place home. Just before he was in the picture of despair down in docking bay E24. Here in the Commons its like there wasn't even a war going on at all. Everything was Serene and Beautiful. He looked out and saw the river in the center with fountains throughout it. He could see all the apartment buildings with ivy growing on them. He heard birds chirping and singing. All different kinds of Vegetation implanted here. It was the picture of serenity. There truly was no better place that money could buy than living here on the Presidium. But Shepard always thought it felt "fake" while a nice place to come and visit. He couldn't see himself living here.

He started walking around shopping through the different stores. He bought a few gun upgrades for himself and the crew. A nice extended barrel Sniper Rifle end. He knew Garrus would appreciate, he didn't mind it either. He went up to the Cripitene Armory and bought the new Rosefal Materials Armor, to replace his Armor with that currently had big hole in the shoulder guard. This was a bit of an upgrade advanced armor that made him lighter on his feet, without sacrificing much armor. The Shielding on the Armor was also very advanced. Although the Price tag was not something he liked. 100,000 credits was not a drop in the bucket. _Worth it_ he thought to himself

Shepard continued strolling through the Commons until he saw EDI over by one of the shops he was curious to see the A.I here so he went up to it to say hi.

EDI turned and saw him approaching. "Hello Shepard" the A.I said

"You look like your gathering data."

"that is a safe assumption."

"Anything big and world shaking? Man's inhumanity to man? Does object reality exist? That kind of thing? Shepard asked

"I was running scenarios in my head to analyze Jeff's behavior."

EDI turned her head and looked at Joker sitting over on a bench watching the people go by. Shepard followed her gaze and was even more curious now.

"I believe he has a strong affectionate attachment to me, but has not stated it to anyone yet. Shepard, you have firsthand sexual experience. How do you know when someone is romantically invested?"

Shepard was a little shocked by EDI's question was it really asking about dating?

Uhh…They'll…. usually show signs they cant stop thinking about you. You know asking you out, giving you presents…. maybe playing music." Shepard answered awkwardly.

"I lack material wants other than hardware and software updates, and my core programming does not assign values to music. Perhaps we can discuss Jeff into an emotional commitment."

"That's not how to think of it. Its got to be natural you need chemistry."

"I see… There are a number of pharmaceuticals I could inject to simulate the desired emotional state."

"No I mean relax and do something you both like. Something simple for example you both like humor."

"Correct. I will see if there are comedic entertainment shows being presented on the Citadel. Scanning….Do you think he would like "The man who hung himself" it appears to be about an amourioplastic surgeon."

"EDI the important thing is to have a good time, wherever you go. And if your having fun he probably will too."

"Then the outcome is an unknown quantity. But you are saying to attempt it anyway."

"Nobody ever fell in love without being a little bit brave."

"I see. I believe you have improved my chances Shepard. Thank You.

"Just be sure to keep yourself and Joker in one piece. Don't get into too much trouble. Anyway I'll see you back on the Normandy EDI."

Shepard walked over to Joker who was sitting on the bench. Joker saw him approach and motion for Shepard to sit next to him

"Hey Commander Check it out! Big News the new Blasto- movie is breaking opening week records! There's also a big expose about quasar tournaments. Tips on how to make your apartment look bigger, and oh yea a big ass Reaper Invasion. ….These people have no idea." Joker said with a dour tone.

There in denial people cling to things familiar to them when they don't want to accept the reality."

"Yea I just wish they'd realize what's happening sooner rather than later."

Shepard turned and patted Joker on the back "So do I Joker so do I"

After finishing up his business on the Citadel Shepard was headed back to the Normandy. Getting the Blood pack had been quite simple Aria's contact Garm had taken care of most of it. It was really just a matter of being in the right place at the right time. He just pretended to be held captive for a minute while Garm took the opportunity to shoot the Blood Pack leader the next in line to take over was Aria's mole, quite convenient. Shepard thought

The Eclipse were a little bit harder. Commander Bailey was right not to let Sedaris out of her cell that was one crazy bitch. He convinced the Second in command of the Eclipse to take her out upon her release. Now Aria had a true puppet in the new Salarian head of the Eclipse.

Although the Blue Suns the largest group were going to take some more time. In order for them to join up they wanted him to kill a Turian General who were messing up their weapon shipments. Shepard wasn't going to do that. He talked to a black market arms dealer, but he wanted unique items. In exchange for his weapons Shepard would look for something on his travels.

He exited the elevator and entered docking bay D24. He was walking towards the Normandy when he saw a woman in a white suit leaning over the railing looking out over the citadel vista.

"Shepard it's so good to finally see you." Miranda Lawson turned around with a beautiful smile, as she spoke with her Australian accent.

"You too Miranda" Shepard was being bull rushed with emotions she was still as beautiful as he remembered. With her long raven hair and body that was sculpted to perfection. She wore the same white outfit that he remembered but it was missing that Cerberus Logo. Shepard found it difficult to formulate a thought. He fought off the urge to kiss her right there. But it had been over six months she may have moved on.

She motioned for them to walk and talk "I couldn't get anywhere near you when the Alliance had you locked up" she said sounding regretful.

"Relieved of duty it was complicated they had me on house arrest after my deposition. I was being held in an Alliance facility in Vancouver."

"I'm surprised they didn't court marshal you. The Alliance isn't known for its flexibility."

"It doesn't matter now" Shepard said walking in front of her

Miranda stopped "Shepard about Earth"

Shepard looked down and closed his eyes remembering the initial attack hearing all the screams. All the cries for help. watching the boy he couldn't save. "Countless people lost their lives within minutes the Reapers are everything we feared."

Miranda walked up behind him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Shepard they should have listened to you.

"Shepard straightened out and turned to face her. "What about you what brings you here."

Miranda started walking again towards the waiting room. Shepard followed in step behind her. "I need to talk to a few people. Like you. The Citadel is a good place to meet… for now. What's the Alliance's next move."

"We have a plan it's a long shot."

"Not surprising" she said and suddenly stopped walking. Then hesitated before beginning again. She appeared to be afraid of her next words he could see tears in the corners of her eyes. She tried to mask her fear but it wasn't working.

"Shepard am I still part of your plan? It's been so long I wasn't sure where things stood." She said looking down at the ground not able to look him in the eye if he rejected her.

Shepard stepped closer to Miranda and took her hands into his. "Miranda things are never going to be easy for us but I'll always want you in my life."

She looked down at their hands and still not able to look him in the eye. "No second thoughts? This is your chance to back out. She hated saying the words but she had to know if this was real.

Shepard let go of her hands, her fears of them coming to a forefront in her mind she couldn't look at him when he said it. He suddenly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her right up against him. He used his other hand to lift her chin up to face him so she was looking directly into his eyes. "None" he said before capturing her lips with his. She responded with a deep moan before opening her mouth to him desperately wanting access to his tongue. The two battle for dominance of the tonsils. When they broke apart she gave him a sly grin.

"It was hard to be away from you I surprised myself how… attached I got. I'm not good at attached."

"Really I if I recall you do quite well at being attached." Shepard said with a sly grin himself

Miranda laughed for the first time in over six months "That's not what I meant."

"Yea I know what you meant. Just stay close from now on alright."

Miranda squirmed out of his embrace and started to pace she put a hand to her head as if she felt guilty. "I wish I could I really do but there's something I need to deal with."

"What is it?"

"I haven't heard from my sister Oriana in a while I'm getting worried."

"You're sister I thought we made sure she was safe?"

We did, It's probably nothing but I just know my father is involved."

"What happened"

"I don't know everything I had in place to ensure she was safe went dark.

"What do you need me to do?"

"I knew you'd want to help I'm grateful but you have your hands full." She was looking away again at the ground. "If I need a door or two kicked down I know just who to call. But for now I'll be fine." She sounded gloomy when she said the last piece.

Shepard stepped closer to her so that she was in arms reach.

"Miranda how long has she been out of contact with you."

"For about two months now."

"And you've been on your own this whole time with no resources other than old Cerberus contacts and I'm assuming your own budget. Miranda. I can help you track her down. I'm sure it will be a hell of a lot faster with alliance recourses, and oh did I mention that a certain information broker happens to be aboard the Normandy right now.

Miranda was taken a little aback she hadn't expected that "Shepard I couldn't ask you to do that. And besides it's the Alliance remember I doubt they would let a former Cerberus Operative let alone Cerberus's second in Command onto an Alliance ship."

"Its not just any Alliance ship it's my ship. I don't think you know just how much pull I have nowadays. Besides I'm a Council Spectre I can have anyone on my ship that I deem to be trustworthy and capable, and you miss Lawson fit the bill."

"Shepard I"

Shepard stepped closer and put his hand under her chin to make her look at him again.

"C'mon Miranda trust me."

Miranda had tears in her eyes again. She knew that she would need help but her damn pride always kept her at arms reach of what she wanted or needed. With both screaming at her in the face, how could she refuse him.

"Ok….. Commander I'll come with you on the Normandy. Just let me gather my things and I'll meet you there" Miranda kissed him lightly on the lips and walked off.


	5. Down Time

**Author's Notes**

Thank you to everyone who is reading this. And thanks for your thoughts. I know it has been basically the same as the game save for Palaven, but this next chapter wasn't in the game.

Chapter 5

Down Time

Shepard walked into the Normandy there was still a day before they were set to take off. Half of the crew was still on shore leave. He saw Comm. Specialist Trayor in the CIC and went to talk with her.

"Hello Commander is there something I can help you with?" Traynor asked

"Yes actually we are going to be having another crew member on board. Miranda Lawson will be joining us. Just make sure you get with EDI and make sure she has access to the ship when she arrives." Shepard told her

Samantha Traynor was a little cautious when she saw the message from Miranda Lawson, to her Commander. She ran a check on this Miranda Lawson and saw she had worked with Cerberus for mostly all of her Career. Which caused her to be slightly suspicious of the woman's motives. Although she wasn't going to voice her concerns to her CO, she nodded to Shepard and told him she would take care of it. Even though she didn't trust this new crewmember. She would make sure everyone on the ship new exactly who Miranda was.

Normandy Shuttle Bay

The sound of gunfire could be heard throughout the Shuttle bay

"See what did I tell you. You drift to your left when under pressure T'soni."

Garrus and Liara had set up a gun range in the Normandy's shuttle bay. They set up bottles on top of the Kodiak Shuttle using non-lethal rounds of course. Liara was shooting at them with her pistol. While Garrus shot rounds into the ceiling right next to her to throw off her equilibrium.

"I still hit them didn't I? Liara said

"Sure but it took you a few shots." Garrus rebuked

"Well maybe if you weren't firing that gun at me! I could hit those cans." Liara exclaimed

"Huh I forgot that following around Shepard that we never end up in a firefight. I wonder if the reapers are open to peace negotiations." Garrus said "Now Again"

"Fine!" Liara said

She used her biotics to place the cans back on the shelf and continued their exercise.

Shepard walked into the Shuttle Bay to get in a good workout in. He headed over to the weight bench to do a few reps. He saw James over by the bench he was doing pull-ups on a bar.

"Hey James" Shepard said as he started putting on more weight on the barbell.

"Hey Commander That was some nasty business back there." James Grunted as he didn't stop his motion with his pull-ups.

Shepard was sitting on the weight bench now after putting on his desired weight. He laid down facing up and started his reps. "Yea.. wait are you talking about Palaven….. or the Academy?" Shepard said in between reps.

"Nah that was Loco. Loco. I was talking about those two girls at the bar now that was some nasty business.." James replied with a smile with sweat beating down his chest and back.

Shepard smiled and laughed at what James was referring too. "I'm glad you had a good time on Shore leave." He said continuing his exercise.

"Yea I've never been with an Asari like that before. Man they know some things she had me in this one position I thought….."

"I really don't want to hear the gory details Lieutenant.." Shepard said cutting him off. "I assume you are now focused on the mission."

"Hmm yea whenever we leave I'll be ready Commander. What is our next move anyway."

"Well the Leaders summit is soon… But Hackett needs us to investigate a planet called Sanctum… humph…..Apparently Cerberus is doing something there….humph….. We need to find out what …humph….it is." Shepard grunted out in between reps.

"Sounds good" James responded he got off the bar he was using for pull-ups and got a towel and wrapped it around his neck. He went over to spot Shepard.

"C'mon Loco really only 285 lbs that's nothin'" James joked.

"Yea well I didn't want to make you feel insignificant. Need to keep your confidence up" Shepard joked back.

James laughed out loud. He then continued to count his reps, a good 2 hours went by of the two switching positions, Shepard spotting James and vice Versa. until James saw a woman he didn't recognize walk into the shuttle bay. She had long dark hair that was done stylishly. She was wearing a white skintight cat suite that showed off her flawless body. She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, and she was walking over to him. His mouth was openly hanging open. Stuck in a gaze he didn't realize the bar that Shepard was pushing come into his hands and he almost dropped it. But luckily the resting hinges of the weight bench caught the bar.

"What got into you Vega" Shepard asked now sitting up he looked at James. Who was slightly blushing, "_Why is he blushing_" he thought to himself. "

"There you are Commander" Came a feminine voice laced with a heavy Australian accent.

Miranda Lawson walked up to Shepard and another Marine who was gaping at her. She didn't regard him really. She was focused on Shepard, he stood up and smiled at her. She noticed sweat on his grey alliance shirt and on his face. She found it to be extremely sexy, it took some resilience not to pounce on him right there.

Shepard saw Miranda approach him he stood up and walked over and gave her a hug.

"Hey Miranda I wasn't expecting you until later on this evening. I trust you getting onto the Normandy wasn't a problem.

Her equilibrium was thrown off somewhat when he embraced her she moved fully into his embrace when he hugged her. Not caring about his sweaty person she had missed him more than she was willing to admit. She quickly regained her composure after they let go of each other.

"No EDI let me in right away she said you were down here. Although I did notice a lot of frowning faces leered in my direction I guess it's to be expected." Miranda said with a slight scowl.

Shepard smiled again "Well I'm glad you're here regardless." He turned to James. "James Vega meet Miranda Lawson, she helped me take down the Collectors she's as smart as they come…. and as lethal."

James regained his composure "Nice to meet you….Legs." He reached out his hand for her to shake.

She folder her arms and leaned slightly to her left and eyed this boy. He was obviously into her but she ignored it. She looked back at Shepard who just shrugged

"Sorry I give nicknames to everyone like Loco here.. Legs seemed to fit.

She noticed Shepard trying not to laugh. "_Ass_" she thought to herself. She reluctantly shook his hand and forced a "Its nice to make your acquaintance Mr. Vega... But don't **ever** call me that again." Miranda said while giving James a stare that could freeze the sun.

"Hello Miss Lawson" Came a voice from behind Liara T'soni aka the Shadow Broker walked over to the trio followed by Garrus who gave a knowing smiled to Shepard.

"Hello Dr. Tsoni its nice to see you again" Miranda replied shaking the beautiful Asari's hand.

"I'm glad that you've come along on this despondent voyage" Liara said

"Thank you I think you are one of the only people aboard the ship to feel that way."

"She's not alone" Garrus said from behind now standing next to Liara "Its good to see you again Lawson. Now maybe Shepard will relax a little bit now that you're here."

Shepard stepped forward and looked to Liara "Liara I promised Miranda to help her with…something. "He wanted to keep her privacy as much as he could he knew how important finding her sister was to her. She didn't like giving out personal information to just anybody. "I was hoping that you could help her out. Given your….connections."

"Of course Shepard.. Miranda if you'd like to follow me to my office we can begin immediately if you wish. Oh er'm sorry but I took your old office" Liara said apologetically.

"That's ok Liara I'm sure other living arrangements will be made." Miranda said winking at Shepard who almost blushed at her insinuation. "But yes I would like to get under way with looking for my….Associate." She said not wanting to reveal anything with eyes on her she didn't trust easily.

"Right then follow me and we can begin. Thank you for the lesson Garrus." Liara said the two women began walking towards the elevator in conversation.

"Damn Shepard she is a stone cold _**fox**_. How'd you manage to get someone like that to come along." James said as the two women were now getting into the elevator out of earshot.

Garrus started laughing at the Marine. "Watch yourself Vega she has a nasty bite."

"I bet" James said

Shepard just shook his head and laughed at James . He really didn't want to get involved into where the conversation was heading. and made his way back over to the weight bench. Adding more weight to it. "_325 should be good_ ." He thought to himself. He smiled when herd James say something about Garrus putting the moves on Liara.

"I think she was into me don't you Scars." James said to Garrus daring the Turian to say otherwise

Garrus was laughing so hard he clutched his stomach in order to not fall over. "Please you would have a better chance at convincing the Reapers to make nice a go back to wherever hell hole they came from…. Besides she's only here because of Shepard. She only has eyes for him. If I were you I would wise up and just stay out of her way."

James looked over to Shepard and saw him lifting at the weight bench. Then thought for a second about what would happen if he did try something. I mean James was no slouch he was always one of the best soldiers in all of his units, the best through basic training all through his early patrols. But Shepard was Elite he was in a league of his own. He knew when he was outmatched. He turned back to Garrus "Yea your probably right…So Garrus I see your making the moves on Liara I'll tell you what Asari… They know how to bend." James said knowingly at the Turian.

"I uh don't know what you're talking about… I was just showing her a few pointers." Garrus chocked out.

"Yea I bet anyway I'm gonna hit the head nice talking to ya Scars." James said wrapping the towel around his neck and headed towards the Elevator.

Garrus walked over to Shepard who was in the middle of another workout. Garrus went to spot Shepard

"Kid has a lot to learn" Garrus said as he counted Shepard's reps.

"Yea but I remember thinking like that. Fighting, Fucking, Killing. That's all I really thought was out there. That's what I was best at. That's all I cared about, but if there's one thing war forces you to do its introspection…. Especially this war he'll get it eventually. Shepard replied back to the Turian.

Garrus smiled as he was caught up in memories of some of his old days "preparing" for missions in his days in the Turian Military.

"Yea I guess your right. War has a way of making you think about what's really important to you." He said as he caught the bar from Shepard and rested on its hinges. He handed him a towel.

"So what does Commander Shepard hold most valuable. Doesn't have anything to do with a certain dark haired woman does hit. Garrus asked while his mandibles twitched in amusement.

"I'm still figuring that one out….But I'm getting closer to a conclusion." Shepard said with a smile "But for now I'll settle for a shower"

Garrus laughed before adding "Yea I could probably use one as well."

"Not that it'll help you to much Garrus"

"Very funny Shepard" The two war buddies were laughing there way back towards the elevator of the Normandy. Garrus got out onto the Crew Deck and went to shower. Whereas the Commander had the luxury of using his own. Shepard stepped into his cabin and threw his shirt off discarding it haphazardly in front of his fish tank. Making his way into his bathroom. Removing his pants and boxer-briefs he let the hot water of the shower relax his sore chest and arms.

LIARA'S OFFICE

"I see you decided to do a little redecorating." Miranda said while regarding what Liara had done to her old XO office. She looked at all the monitors that seemed to follow Liara as she moved around her cabin.

Liara was standing facing her monitors while on one of her computers. The Asari turned her head and gave a small smile to Miranda. "Yes just a few things that I deemed necessary."

"Yea I heard what Cerberus did to your ship on Hagalaz."

"Yes that was unfortunate but not unexpected. Anyway I'm sure your anxious to begin looking for your sister." Miranda was a little surprised Liara knew what she needed. "Don't look so surprised Miss Lawson and before you ask no Shepard didn't tell me I am just vey good at what I do." Liara said with a smile. "I was actually hoping you would come along. I needed someone with your skills."

Miranda raised her eyebrows in surprise. "As long as I can find my sister."

"Yes well we will find her Miranda I can assure you or I should say you will find her. From this moment on I am putting you in charge of all of the Shadow Broker agents who are tasked to pursue anything regarding Cerberus. All the resources you need to find her will be at your disposal."

"Are you serious?" Miranda said obviously stunned

"Yes Miss Lawson with your background and knowledge of Cerberus you are the only person who can pursue them effectively. You know how the Illusive man works you know….. knew him. You are perfect for the job. You wont need my approval for things that you deem necessary. I am giving you full access to all databases. You will act as the Shadow Broker for anything regarding Cerberus. That is if you're interested. " Liara replied knowing Miranda was in.

" Of course I'm interested. I just…. I didn't think you would trust me enough with this kind of responsibility." Miranda said warily

"I know why you're here Miranda and its not just to find your sister. You wouldn't be here if it were that simple. You're here because of Shepard, I know how you feel about him. Trust me I know, and I know you would do anything for the people you care about. " Liara said not looking away from her console. "Besides with you focusing on Cerberus, I can focus on the Reapers.

Miranda was stunned she hadn't expected this. "I…I don't know what to say."

Liara now turned her whole attention towards Miranda. "Say you'll take it."

The two women shook hands and both smiled. "Yes I'll take the job thank you Dr. Tsoni.

"Please call me Liara I already ordered you your own monitors and consoles they should be here tomorrow morning before we leave the Citadel."

"Where will I work?"

"There is an empty room in Engineering across from where Ms. Allers stays it is currently used as a storage room." Answered EDI as her voice came in through Liara's office.

"That will do…Thank you again Dr…..erh Liara."

"Of course Miranda now I wont keep you any longer I'm sure your anxious to get under way. But I would get settled into the Normandy before you begin. You know to talk to anybody of interest to you."

Miranda smiled at Liara and left her old office and made her way to the elevator to speak with Commander Shepard. She hit the button of the elevator for deck 1 Captain's Cabin. She was smiling so brightly now. She couldn't stop herself, she knew it would only be a matter of time before she would find her sister with all of the Shadow Brokers resources. Miranda stepped out of the elevator and entered Shepard's cabin.

She heard the sound of music playing, and heard the shower running._ He's in the shower_. She thought to herself. She made her way over to the couch and took in the quarters. It was a mess, bed unmade empty bottles of alcohol were on the floor and scattered about in different locations of the room. It was much different than she remembered from her time here during and after the Collector's mission. He was such a neat freak, she recalled. As is she, which is why she found the current state of the cabin curious. _He's obviously having trouble sleeping. _ She got lost in memories of her and him in this cabin.

The feel of his warm embrace, the way they would make love here on the couch, on the bed. He was the best lover she had ever known. She couldn't deny that she was in love with him. But did he truly feel the same way? She knew he cared for her. Although they never told each other they loved each other. She remembered the look in his eyes when they were joined together under the sheets. They were so full of love and tenderness, yet also burning of fiery hot desire and passion. She let out an involuntary moan escape her lips remembering his feel. "_He is so close now"_, after being on the run from Cerberus for what felt like years to be here again. It felt like a dream. To think she wasn't going to come aboard the Normandy. She had intentions to just see him again to make sure he was ok, then head out on her own to find Orianna. Truth be told she thought Shepard was going to break off whatever it was that they had. _Are we in a relationship?_ She was so lost in thought she didn't hear the shower turn off and footsteps on the cold metal floor.

Shepard turned off the shower faucet feeling better after letting the hot water soak his sore body. In the shower his mind kept wondering to thoughts of him and Miranda. _She is so close now_ he thought while in the shower. His mind was reeling from memories of the time they spent together. He wasn't sure about his true feelings for her but he knew they were more than just mere lust. She gave up everything for him, her entire career. She had spent her entire adult life working for the Illusive man and Cerberus. She knew that by quitting Cerberus she would be on the run and her sister would be in danger. Because that's the kind of ruthless prick the Illusive man was. Yet she followed him anyway. He wasn't sure how he managed to get a woman like Miranda to trust him like she did but he was grateful. He knew he would find the answer of how he felt about her if he thought about it enough. He just couldn't bring himself to confront those emotions.

He exited the shower and noticed the steam filling up the room he wrapped a towel around his waist and exited the bathroom to put on some clothes. He walked over to his clothing cabinet to the right of his fish tank next to his bed. When something caught the corner of his eye, it was Miranda sitting on his sofa seemingly lost in thought. The image he had of her in his mind can never do her beauty justice. For his mind cannot replicate such elegance even if it tried its hardest. He finally focused enough to let out a "Miranda I didn't expect you up here."

He said with a smile she suddenly snapped out of her trance. She looked at him and saw him in only his towel. Her eyes took in his near nakedness she tried not to reveal that she was openly ogling him not to mention turning a certain shade of red. Which Shepard didn't mind one bit. She stood up and walked towards him.

"I'm sorry Shepard I should let you get dressed I shouldn't have just come in I'll come back." She said in a rush almost sprinting past him. But Shepard caught her arm before she could get past him.

"Its ok Miranda I don't mind you coming in here at anytime. Besides its not anything you haven't seen before…. Stay" He said assuringly

When Miranda saw him come out of the shower her mind went into a tailspin. He was standing there in just a towel teasing her. His body looked like Michelangelo himself had sculpted him His chiseled arms, abs, and chest, his dark hair damp from the shower thrown around messily. She noticed the steam from the shower still radiating off of him. She felt herself getting damp in her undergarments. She couldn't focus she needed to leave before she did anything….rash. She quickly got up and said she would let him dress in full intents to just get away to clear her mind. Just as she almost made her way past him he caught her by the arm and said something all she heard was **stay**. She turned around and looked into his eyes then she drifted her gaze to his lips. Without a second thought she pushed into him attacking his mouth with her own.

He was caught of guard when Miranda had kissed him she was begging entrance into his mouth, which he granted as soon as he realized what was happening. She was tense at first until he reciprocated the kiss and she relaxed. He picked her up while she wrapped her legs around him. He carried her over to his bed their lips never parting while he carried her,

'I've missed you Miranda" He let out breathlessly in between kisses.

"I've missed you to John" She breathed "Now **Please"** She pleaded to him to continue.

Shepard gave a wide grin as he complied to her demand.

* * *

"That was….Needed." Shepard finally said coming out of his lust haze.

Miranda smiled and snuggled up to him. Resting her head on his chest while putting her leg in between his. "I know what you mean" she said in agreement.

Shepard put his arm around Miranda as she snuggled up to him. "So what did you and Liara talk to about" Shepard asked while he absentminded played with her hair.

"She put me in charge of all Shadow Broker operations regarding Cerberus." She turned her head up slightly to see his reaction.

"Really? Hmm yea I can see how that can be extremely effective. With your knowledge of Cerberus you will be invaluable to predict what the Illusive Man might do next." Shepard stated

She turned her head back and relaxed her body "I'm setting up my office in the Engineering room where Grunt used to stay."

"Watch out for Diana Allers she's a reporter who is in the room on the other end of that floor she is quite nosey." Shepard said as he continued toying with her hair

Miranda laughed "You allowed the press a room aboard the Normandy? The same man I once saw punch a reporter in the face. What was her name it was something long and god-awful. Something about disingenuous assertions" She said the last bit while resting her chin on his chest looking up at him with raise eyebrows."

Shepard laughed at the memory "Well that reporter was a cunt. Diana's different we have a deal she doesn't air anything without my approval first. I figured there are going to be stories of this war regardless and with her here she can deliver the truth that people need to face. Well the footnote version of the truth at least."

"Hmm keep your enemies close I like your style Commander."

"So Miranda what have you really been up to these past six months. While I was under house arrest by the Alliance I didn't hear from you." He felt her body stiffen before she answered him.

"A visit by the former Cerberus second in command would have been disastrous,. Any kind of secret communication would have been even worse….Although I was tempted to come in and see you." She said with a sly smile

Shepard smiled back "Yea I guess your right that would have been tough to explain."

Miranda laughed again "right fun and games until they arrested me or just shot me on sight. As difficult as it was I had to play it safe for both of us."

"I understand I and I figured as much. But what about the Illusive man he doesn't take rejection well. Any run ins with him?

Miranda's body stiffened even more "There was one run in it was…. interesting."

Shepard held her closer to him and kissed her lovingly on the cheek urging her to continue.

"I was on living on Illium for a few months while you were under house arrest. I was in hiding from Cerberus. Illium is a good place to disappear if you have the resources. But it wasn't long until the Illusive man got wind of my location. I got sloppy when I didn't hear from Orianna. I went out one day to talk to one of my contacts about her. When I came home to my apartment there were six Cerberus assassins in my apartment. I downed three, but I was caught off guard and outnumbered. They knocked me out.." She paused and moved closer into Shepard's embrace needing to feel him even more. "When I came to I was tied up in a chair in a pitch black room. I had no idea where I was." She paused as she recapped what happened. "Then the Illusive Man appeared on a hologram in front of me."

Shepard kissed her on the cheek urging her to continue "What did he say?

"He said he doesn't let people just walk away from his employ. That "It had been a pleasure to work with me." She said with venom in her mouth. "He then explained he was willing to let me live if I joined him again." I told him to go to hell and spat at his holographic display. I know completely unprofessional. That was when I let out a biotic wave of energy throughout the entire room. I wasn't sure who was there but I was determined to get out. I found out I was in a warehouse on Illium. I don't know how I got out, luck or maybe the Illusive Man wanted me to get out. Which gives me a haunting thought. Anyway I have been on the run ever since looking for my sister.

"Well you don't have to hide anymore Miranda we'll find your sister and then we'll take Earth back and show the Reapers we're here to stay." He said with it with such conviction. It was one of reasons Miranda had fallen in love with him. His refusal to give in, his determination to succeed was unlike anything she had seen before. When he spoke you believed every word and knew that he could deliver. She leaned up and kissed him deeply on the lips before resting her head back down to get some sleep. Shepard followed suit.

_~~~~CRASH~~~~~_

_~~~~~AHH!~~~~_

_He was running through a dark wilderness. With faint shadowy figures all around him, there were tall trees but all he could see were the trunks. _

"_Shepard" A voice called out over the darkness_

_He turned to his left he felt a presence right behind him breathing down his neck. He turned around only to see the empty void that was the black wilderness. He continued running hearing whispers in the background. He could see oily shadows of people whispering to things to each other, or were they at him. _

_~~~~~~Shepard.~~~~~~_

"_Kaiden is that you." He called out _

"_It's the right choice Commander, go get Williams and get out of here."_

"_I'm sorry I couldn't save you Kaiden."His words were full of anguish and regret. He continued running through the forest headed towards the sounds of machines getting stronger with each step. Yet each step he took seemed to only distance himself away from his goal._

_~~~~~~~You can't help me~~~~~~_

_A small weak voice said as he jogged through the wilderness. He didn't see him but knew he was close. He tried to quicken his paced but felt like he was running through sludge. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~SHEPARD!~~~~~~~~_

_He turned when heard her voice MIRANDA! She was on the ground next to the boy clutching her stomach in pain. HOLD ON! He screamed _

_~~~~~~~~YOU'RE ALLIES HAVE FALLEN SHEPARD.~~~~~~_

_Harbingers voice boomed through the black forest as Shepard tried desperately to reach Miranda and the boy._

_~YOU HAVE NO ONE LEFT SHEPARD.~_

_He was so close just a little bit more and they will be safe. He thought as he was now only a few feet away. Just as he approached them, the boy and Miranda started to burn on fire. He opens his mouth to Scream NO! but no sound came out of his lips. He just heard the sound of the fire burning the two figures in front of him._

_~~~WE ARE THE HARBINGER OF YOUR DESTINY~~~_

_It was right behind him now, breathing down the back of his neck. He turned around and what he saw shook him to his core. He was staring at himself only he had eyes that were glowing a golden orange._

_~~~~~ASSUMING CONTROL~~~~~~~~_

He woke up suddenly breathing heavily sweat beating down his face. Shepard looked around and found Miranda sleeping peacefully next to him. He sighed and kissed her lightly on the forehead before getting up out of bed to find his friend who was over on his desk. He walked silently trying not to wake Miranda as he reached his desk and picked up the bottle of dark amber liquid.

"John" Miranda called out before he could take a sip. He saw her get up out of bed and walk towards him with a questioning look on her face. The blue lights of the fish tank revealing Miranda's naked body as she closed the distance between them. "John what's wrong" she asked almost in a whisper. She was looking at the bottle in his hand, not judging just questioning.

"I..I just couldn't sleep." He replied cryptically unable to hide the distressed feelings about his dreams.

She gently took his hand and guided them over to the bed the two sat down on the edge of the bed both naked and quiet until Shepard finally spoke.

"I haven't been able to sleep in quite some time now. Ever since the attack on Earth…" He raised the hand that the bottle was holding "This is the only way I can sleep without…dreaming."

Miranda just sat in silence letting him share with her at his own pace.

"When the Reapers hit. It was chaos, Anderson and Me were running to get to the Normandy. There were so many screams….. More than I could imagine. All were crying out in pain, panic, they were desperate, frantic." He had a far away look in his eyes with tears filling up at the corners but never falling. Miranda moved closer to him took his other hand into her own and kissed it.

"There was a boy in an air ducked hiding from the sounds and screams. Couldn't have been more than six or seven. When I was in house arrest I would see him playing with a toy fighter ship. His parents or one of them must have been in the Alliance. Anyway I saw him in the air ducked and went over to him. He saw me and was terrified. "Everyone's dying" He said backing away from me in the air ducked. I told him I could help him get him somewhere safe. I reached out my hand for him to grab so I could pull him to safety. He said "You can't help me" I turned my attention to Anderson who had just opened the door that was jammed. When I turned back towards the air vent the boy was gone."

He paused for a moment before beginning again.

"When we finally made it to the Normandy and were taking off I saw the same boy get into an Alliance shuttle that was taking him and everyone in the shuttle away from the carnage. But then a Reaper came into view and shot down the shuttle killing everyone inside including the boy. I know there was nothing I could do. I knew people would die. But that amount of death and destruction still haunts me…..Now every time I go to sleep I hear whispers of the people I couldn't save. They seem to be intensifying. Each time I sleep and dream it becomes more real more vivid."

He took a sip of the dark liquid before continuing his revelation to Miranda.

"Tonight you were there next to the boy. Both of you were screaming in pain. I tried desperately to reach you but my legs felt like cinder blocks. I could hear Harbinger taunting me in the background. When I reached you two it ended how it always does in flames." He said as he took another sip of the dark amber liquid.

Miranda didn't know what to say to his revelation. What could she say she didn't know what to do. She was at a loss for words.

Miranda took the bottle from his hand as he reluctantly let it out of his grasp. She looked at it before taking a sip herself. Clearing her throat she began softly.

"I can't imagine what it was like being there during the attack. But Shepard I'm here and I'm not going anywhere without you…I…I love you." She let herself say it out loud the words left her mouth and she didn't regret it at all. She felt relieved. She wanted him to know just how much she cared for him.

Shepard looked at her for a long time as if he had finally come to a decision. Before smiling at her taking the bottle from her hands and letting it drop onto the floor letting what was left of the contents spill out onto the floor. He cupped her face in his hands looking at her his eyes full of love. "I Love you too Miranda." He said before kissing her softly on the lips.

She heard him tell her that he loved her and kiss him she was truly in heaven. The entire running she had done in her life. Running from her Father and now from Cerberus. She found someone who she loved and who loved her back and she was willing to do whatever it took to make sure they would be together. She felt him kiss her only it wasn't enough. She needed more she intensified the kiss and heard him moan into her mouth. She suddenly stood up, and to his surprise she used her biotics to gently lay him down on the bed before she crawled up his body like a lion stalking her prey. She kissed him once before sitting back up straddling his waist. "This time I'm on top" She said with a wink.

The two spent the rest of the night showing each other how much they truly loved each other.


	6. Cerberus Lab

**Author's notes**

**Hey, A while since my last update. Went on a camping trip with a few friends. Back now here is chapter 6. Hope its somewhat enjoyable. **

Chapter 6

CERBERUS LAB

Miranda was the first to wake up. She opened her eyes lazily taking in her surroundings. She was using Shepard's chest as a pillow. She noticed it was somewhat wet. She had drooled slightly on him. She started laughing to herself at that. She heard him breath silently with a peaceful expression on his face. She felt a hand on her rear end. She smiled she was utterly content in this moment. Her thoughts drifted to last night. The intense passion the two had shared. They had revealed their feeling for each other it made her swim in happiness, that he felt the same way. It almost made her forget about the troubles. She moved off of Shepard's chest but did not want to leave his side. She lay awake for a while just watching him sleep.

When Shepard finally opened his eyes he was taken aback at first. There were dark sapphire eyes pouring into his own. He looked shocked his eyes went wide. He dug the back of his head further into his pillow. Then last night's events came flooding into his mind as he relaxed. Miranda was lying on her stomach with her head resting on her hand while she looked down on him with a smile.

.

"Am I really that repulsive the morning after?" Miranda said feigning hurt, after noticing his shocked expression when he woke up.

"Hardly… You're just penetrating me with those beautiful blue eyes. I forgot where I was for a second. But you still have some cruddies in them though." He reached out his hand and wiped away the cruds that were on the corner of her eyelids.

"Thank you" she said as he cleared her vision. She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. She relented and sat back with her hands under her pillow. Her elbows keeping her from lying flat on the bed. "Well I suppose one good penetration does deserve another." She said with in a husky voice.

Shepard raised his eyebrows and wore a seductive smile on his face. "Ohh I like where you're going with this. I love me some morning sex. Bad breath, smelly pits, lets do this." He said with a smirk before kissing her again deeply.

She wanted to ravish him but something was clawing at the back of her mind. They had things to do they needed to get up." Wait" She breathed out in between kisses. "What about the Normandy we have to get up…. and prepare to depart the Citadel."

Shepard continued his assault on her neck leaving wet kisses there.

"Shepard…Commander…. we need to…. your not listening. "Miranda said in between gasps of what he was doing to her.

Shepard pulled away from her and sat up a little. "No I'm not because I'm to busy reading your Braille." He put one finger inside her. Causing her to lightly cough in surprise. "I'm a lip reader and I can also read upside down" he joked as he continued his exploration inside her with his fingers. "And you know what it says? Shut up and Fuck me." He said before crashing his lips again to hers."

She was laughing and gasping at the same time. She was losing her resolve he kept pushing she knew it was just a matter of time before she gave in but she was just as stubborn as him. "Shepard we need to focus on today I need to set up my office, and get things organized down there. No matter how badly I want to do this right now."

"How badly we talking?" paying no attention to her first statement knowing she would give into his question.

"Read my Braille." She said tentatively

He took a second feel inside her wetness. It felt like he was pushing his fingers up a waterfall. He looked at her in somewhat surprise. "Wow" he said as he noticed the coy smile she had on her face "That speaks volumes" He said as she assaulted his mouth.

The two needless to say didn't leave the bed until later that morning. After they had ended there sessions in the bed they then moved to the shower to get clean but that took longer than expected.

"I'm going to need a new Wardrobe" Miranda said who was in her underwear holding up her white uniform showing Shepard the tear in the outfit. "Somebody wasn't to careful it seems"

Shepard laughed as he looked at the ruined white cat suit he had torn off her last night. "Wups" he said, as he quickly dug through his drawer. Looking for something for her to wear. He was searching for the smallest shirts and shorts he could find. "Here" he said handing her a black alliance t-shirt and light blue shorts.

She took the clothes and put them on. They were still big on her but it was better than walking around the Normandy in her underwear until she could get into her clothes. When they were both dressed and ready they both walked into the elevator.

Shepard got out in the CIC, Miranda stayed in the elevator to get her office set up. She was curious to see what Liara had procured for her. She knew she would need to get more regardless but she was curious nonetheless.

Shepard went up his console next to the galaxy map.

"Good afternoon Commander." Samantha Traynor the Normandy's Communications Specialist greeted Shepard with a cheerful tone.

"Hey Traynor anything I should know" Shepard asked while he scanned through his messages.

"The Normandy is ready all crew members are back on board. Were ready to depart whenever you're ready." Traynor reported

"Thanks Traynor" Shepard said he had a message from Ashley. She had taken the Spectre position she said and would be helping the council. _Good for her_. He thought he was glad she got the promotion. Or was he happier that she would be operating on her own, and wouldn't be on the Normandy? He knew he cared for her, but not the way he cared about Miranda. He shook these thoughts and went up to the Galaxy map, and set destination. "Joker set course Segrurd's Cradle, Docoris System, Planet Sanctum."

"Aye Aye Commander course locked in E.T.A 4 hours," Joker said as he punched in the coordinates to their destination

Shepard left the CIC and went to the elevator to head to the shuttle bay. He needed to inspect his weapons, and try on his new armor he had purchased. He entered the Shuttle bay and headed straight to the armory. Being a Spectre meant he had access to weapons, few were privileged enough to wield. He started to work on his pistol first. Putting his M-77 Paladin on the workbench. The Paladin is a powerful pistol with great stopping power. The only drawback, it only had 4 shots in a single clip. He first started to disassemble the weapon. It needed to be cleaned first, before adding the upgrades he bought for it. He changed out its current clip, and added a pistol magazine upgrade. Which would give him more shots before he had to change thermal clips. Once he added the pieces, he put it away and started on his next gun. He pulled out his Geth Plasma Shotgun. This Geth weapon he received during his mission against the Collectors. This three-barreled geth weapon fires miniature, but potent cluster rounds of superconducting projectiles. It also has longer range than standard shotguns. A two-stage trigger system allows for either quick-fire capacitors or a charge-and-release attack, To electrify the projectiles as they exit the weapon. Shepard was very fond of this weapon. He gave it just as much attention as his pistol but didn't buy any upgrades for it. After he was done cleaning it, he moved to his Assault Rifle the M-76 Revenant. The M-76 Revenant unleashes a storm of high-velocity slugs. It has low accuracy but a high thermal clip capacity, and packs considerable firepower. He had picked up a stability dampener to increase its accuracy. When he was done he took out his crown Jewel. The Black Widow Sniper Rifle. This thing was a beast, able to rip through armor and shields like butter. It was a lot like its parent rifle the Widow-98. It just had a larger thermal clip size, without sacrificing too much firepower. This thing was Hyper-Lethal. He heard someone come up behind him as he was cleaning out the barrel.

"Thanks for the Gun upgrades Shepard." Garrus said as he came up behind Shepard who was sitting on a stool cleaning his gun. Garrus was holding up his M-92 Mantis. With the new upgrades that Shepard bought.

Shepard turned his head and looked at the Turian's gun. "You know Garrus, there is a requisitions kiosks right over there. If you ever want to replace that thing." Shepard said laughing at the gun.

Garrus held his gun up and started to pet it like a cat. "He doesn't mean it Lily he's just jealous of your beauty" Garrus said lovingly to his gun. Shepard gave an inquisitive look to his friend. "Lily?" Shepard said questioningly. Garrus straightened out before replying, "Me and lily here have been through it all together. My dad gave it to me when I was promoted to officer in C-Sec. She has been my companion ever since, through our fight with Saren, the Collectors and now. I wouldn't trade her in for anything." Garrus said proudly. "I'm faithful to my Jewel Shepard I don't go googly eyed every time I see something shiny." Garrus said looking at the Black Widow.

Shepard followed his gaze to his Sniper. Then sat back in his stool while folding his arms with a smirk. "I know she's a beauty isn't she" Shepard said coolly before looking back at Garrus. "We'll see how far your love goes for "Lily" if you ever got the chance to hold a real gun. But it wont be "Natalia" here she only lets me fondle her…Assets. You know a real man for a real gun." He replied with semi-fake bluster.

Garrus laughed at that. "Natalia huh I think she gave me a dance one time on Omega. If I recall she was only satisfactory." Both men started laughing as they went back and forth taking shots at each other until Joker's voice broke out over the intercom.

"Commander were about to enter Sanctum's system" EDI's voice came in through the Shuttle Bay.

"Thanks EDI."

"JAMES! Suit up we're going hunting." Shepard yelled so James would hear him over at where he stayed by the gym and other workbench. He heard James yell excitedly. He then turned towards Garrus. "You too Garrus"

"I'm right behind you Commander." Garrus replied already in his Armor

Shepard walked over to the armor locker and starting putting on his Rosekov Materials Armor. He was strapping on his gauntlets when Miranda came out of the elevator looking ready for combat. She was wearing white assault armor with a light blue stripe going down the sides of her, with an Alliance logo on both shoulder pads. She had her pistol and sub-machine gun both at her hips. Shepard looked at her curiously. "Going somewhere Miranda?"

"I thought I would come with you. It's a Cerberus facility; I know where they will keep their most precious data. I can help you locate and pass through their firewalls quicker." Shepard eyed her while he went to work putting on his boots; he fastened the boots to his leggings until they snapped on. He stood up and grabbed his pistol, and put it on his belt clip. "Normally I only like to take two other squad mates." Shepard said as he looked back at the shuttle where Garrus and James were waiting for him. "But I suppose one more wont hurt, lets go Lawson." Shepard said with a smile. Miranda kissed Shepard on the cheek before walking past him towards the shuttle. Shepard went back over to the weapons locker and loaded up his weapons before walking over to the shuttle.

The Shuttle was en route to Sanctum when a beeping was heard throughout the cabin indicating an incoming message. "I have a hail from admiral Hackett." Flight Lieutenant, and shuttle pilot Steven Cortez told the Commander.

Shepard walked up behind him in the cockpit of the shuttle. "Put it through Lieutenant."

An image of Admiral Hackett appeared on the screen of the shuttle's computer terminal. "Shepard we've uncovered a secret Cerberus Lab. Function unknown. We sent in a recon team, but they were forced to pull out before they got very far." Hackett said

"Any other Intel?"

"We think they're using the facility to warehouse and Study reaper tech. we've been wondering how Cerberus is connected to the Reapers, and this might give us some answers."

"We're on it"

"Find out what Cerberus is doing, and get me any Reaper tech samples you can Commander. Hackett out."

Shepard turned towards Miranda. "Any idea what they could be studying Miranda" Miranda shook her head "I can't say for sure, but you said the Cerberus troops you've encountered were "altered". Then they may be studying Reaper tech that can be implanted effectively into the human body."

"The more I think about what they might be studying the more creped out I feel." James said from behind

"Yea I guess we'll find out soon enough. Cortez how far are we from the base." Shepard said quickly

"We're 10 minutes out Commander."

Cortez approached the base it seems they were undetected in their approach. The base was fairly large with open platforms for shuttles to drop off troops and personnel. "Commander I'm going to drop you off. Although it wont be long until they notice us." Cortez said as they approached a landing zone in the Cerberus base.

"Copy that just stay in radio contact if things go south" Shepard said over the radio as him James, Garrus and Miranda walked onto the platform of the Cerberus base. Miranda pulled out her Omni-Tool. "I've hacked into the schematics of this base" She displayed the base on her Omni-tool being displayed holographic. "I believe what we would want will be here towards the southeast." Miranda said as she was pointing to a small room on her display. Shepard nodded in approval. "Ok we can run a distraction team. Garrus and James you two go around the east entrance here, and make some noise. Miranda and I will head towards the southeast. With you two keeping their attention we can get what we need quicker."

"Sounds good Loco, you ready to kick some ass Scars." James said pumped.

" I'm always ready." Garrus replied taking "lily" out.

"Be careful you two no heroics your only a hero if you live. Don't advance to far into the base. We want to be able to bug out as quickly as we can." Shepard told them.

"Are you ready Miranda?"

"All set Commander."

"Ok team lets move out"

James and Garrus moved through the corridors of the Cerberus base very closely Back to back the moved until they were on the outside looking in of a room with group of Cerberus forces. They appeared to be preoccupied with a computer screen. That showed a picture of a human skeleton.

"James toss a grenade into that room. Lets make some noise huh?"

"You read my mind Scars"

They braced themselves for the coming blast all was heard was a What the F-

"I think that got their attention." Garrus shouted

"Here we go." James replied back with a grin.

Shepard and Miranda were moving silently through the Cerberus base making sure not to be detected. Miranda had expertly hacked through each room making it easier to remain undetected. They were now outside a data processing room.

"Here, this should be it." Miranda said

"Can you get the door open?" Shepard said as he had his back to the wall looking in both directions."

Miranda pulled out her Omni-Tool, before she looked back at him with a small smile on her face. "Please."

When the door opened, Shepard and Miranda moved in quickly, both with pistols in hand. Scanning the area they noticed a single scientist. He was huddled over a computer terminal; He had headphones over his head. He seemed to be unaware of anything else around him. His attention solely focused on the computer terminal.

"He's mine" Miranda whispered to Shepard

She held her pistol with a firm grip, as she moved silently through the room. She positioned herself right behind the scientist. She struck the man in the back of the head with her pistol. The man grunted in pain as he fell down onto his knees. He turned around only to have a M-5 Phalanx pistol shoved in his face.

"Don't Move**" **Miranda said in a commanding tone.

The scientist remained still. He sat on his knees in a praying position. He wore glasses that seemed to be a meter thick. He looked up at them with a blank expression.

"Who are you, what are you working on" Shepard demanded to the man on the floor

He didn't respond. He just sat there with a faceless expression. Miranda was growing inpatient. She drove her gun inside the man's mouth. "He asked you a question." She growled between her teeth.

Shepard noticed something was off about this man. He wasn't showing any kind of emotion. He just sat there staring up at them. He noticed the headphones the man was wearing when they came in. They were clutched in his left hand. Shepard moved up beside Miranda and bent over to take the headphones. As he reached down to take them, the man jerked viscously and let out a monstrous scream that filled the room. Multiple cylinders filled with various liquids shattered and crashed onto the floor. Miranda and Shepard clutched their ears paralyzed by the deafening noise.

The man lunged at Shepard tackling him to the ground. He was feral, eyes glazed over with a pale mist. Saliva was pouring out of his mouth. All the while making an unholy noise. He was scratching and clawing at his face. Like a rat out of a cage.

Miranda was on the floor clutching her ears. She was so disoriented the sound was affecting her entire body. She forced her eyes open from the pain. She saw the man attacking Shepard. She then found her gun that had fallen to the floor in the chaos. She picked it up and fired a bullet into the man's head. Where he fell to the side of the Commander motionless.

Shepard was sprawled out on the floor, He slowly began to sit up" What the hell was that?" He groaned as sat up looking thankfully to Miranda.

"I don't know" She replied sitting up as well.

They both stood up and gathered their bearings. Their ears were humming from the sound the man created. "He went crazy when I went to grab his headphones." Shepard bent over and grabbed them.

Miranda looked worried "I don't think you should…"

Shepard held them to his head and listened. What he heard was eerily familiar, although he couldn't identify what it was. All he heard was static; as he listened closer he could make out whispers. They were faint as if traveling from across an ocean.

"What is it?" Miranda asked

"I…can't tell its… I don't know." Shepard said as he handed them to Miranda as she took a listen herself. She looked just as confused as he did.

"Miranda mine this computer for any useful Intel, and see if you can copy this signal we might be able to study it. I'm going to take a look around the lab." Shepard said

"Damn it" Garrus grunted as the sound of grenade exploded in front of him.

James and Garrus were in a room huddled behind a desk, as Cerberus tried to advance on there position. Cerberus's numbers seemed to be limitless. They kept coming, not changing tactics just charging through.

"Jeez I though the Reapers had numbers these guys just don't quit" James yelled

"Getting tired James?" Garrus said as he ducked back down into cover.

"Hell no. I could do this all day. But I'm running low on ammo. If they keep coming we will run out."

Garrus checked his belt for his extra thermal clips. James was right they were running low. "Ok I'll radio Shepard"

"Yea tell him hurry his ass up." James responded

Miranda was copying all she could onto her Omni-Tool. Shepard poked around the lab taking samples of different things that looked strange and interesting. They were almost done when something caught Miranda's attention.

"Shepard something is strange about this terminal."

Shepard walked over to her. "What do you mean?"

"It's the encryption. Its not Cerberus it's something different."

Shepard folded his arms. "Reapers?"

"No I don't think so. I recognize the patterns. I've seen them before… These are my father's encryption programs." She said as she looked back at him.

"Your father? Does that mean he is working with the Illusive man?" Shepard said sounding surprised.

"It makes sense. My father is as egomaniacal as the Illusive man. Maybe they came to some sort of agreement. Shepard if my father is working with the Illusive man, its only a matter of time before they find Orianna. If they haven't found her already." Miranda was getting worried her voice almost faltered as she finished her sentence.

"Slow down Miranda. We don't know anything yet. Lets just focus on getting this info and getting out of here."

As he said that his radio went off with Garrus's voice coming through.

"Shepard. Garrus here. Are you guys finished yet?"

Miranda stood up and nodded to him indicating she was done. "Yeah we have what we need. What's your status?"

"Well we are bunkered down in an office, and low on ammo we need to get out ASAP."

"Copy that we're on our way." Shepard cut the radio.

"I'm ready Commander" Miranda said

"Lets get the hell out of here." Shepard said as they walked out the door past the dead crazy scientist.

Garrus and James were still in the office both low on ammunition. James was behind a desk that was on the left of the room. He would tag the Cerberus forces as they came through. Garrus had set up in the back of the room taking them out as they entered in his scope from down the hall.

"HA that's 29 Scars what are you at." James yelled as he dropped a trooper who tried to make his way into the room.

"42" Garrus replied back.

"Damn. How are you on ammo?" James said

"I have one more clip. How about you?" Garrus said as he was reloading his gun behind cover.

Just then a Guardian moved into the room. James immediately fired his shotgun from his flanking position in the room. The Guardian didn't stand a chance, as he didn't even notice James on his left. The blast ripped through his armor and pierced his body. Blood shot out leaving flesh stain marks on the wall.

James then ducked down behind his cover. "I'm out. Where is Shepard? He sure is taking his sweet ass time."

"He'll be here soon." Garrus replied back

As if on cue Garrus noticed down the hall the Cerberus forces attention had been diverted. Gunfire and yelling was heard down the hallway. Garrus could see the troopers dropping like flies. A few grenade explosions and a few choice words later, Shepard and Miranda appeared in the office regrouping with Garrus and James.

Garrus's mandible twitched in surprise as he saw the Commander's face. It was slightly bleeding. He could see cuts and scratches along his cheeks. And one deep cut under his eye. Miranda didn't seem to have a scratch on her.

"You guys get into a fight or something?" James said as he noticed Shepard's face.

Shepard gave him a stern look telling him to drop it, without actually saying anything.

"We have what we need." Miranda said quickly stepping forward. "I also have some extra thermal clips. You boys are a little trigger happy." Miranda gave them both more ammo she had looted off of the dead soldiers.

"Cortez we're done here meet us at the extraction zone." Shepard said as he talked into his radio

There was no response for a few moments. They all quickly exchanged glances of nervousness, before Cortez finally made contact. "Sorry Commander I had to go dark for a few moments. I had to shake a few fighters. I'll be there in as soon as I can. Commander."

"Copy that." Shepard replied back to the pilot. "Ok team lets head out."

They made there way to the landing pad with relative ease. Miranda was able to guide them through the path of least resistance.

"Ok Cortez were here," Shepard said over the communicator

"Sorry Commander I ran into more trouble I'll be there as fast as I can." Cortez replied back sounding exasperated.

"Ok team lets dig in until Cortez can make a pickup. James you and me will cover this entrance on the east. Garrus and Miranda you two take the west entrance."

As they took there positions Cerberus troops started to filter into the hallways. GET READY!" Shepard yelled as Cerberus started to make their push.

James and Shepard were holding their position quite easily. They had a decent rhythm. Shepard had his Assault Rifle out as he was decimating Cerberus's Shields.

With the Shields gone. James was able to easily dispatch of the Centurions. Who were trying to push through the doorway.

"These guys just don't quit " James said as he was reloading his weapon in cover.

"Yea they keep coming but, but they don't seem to be doing any thing else other than push forward. They're just throwing live targets at us." Shepard said back. As he to took cover.

James got up out of cover and started firing on the troops. "Yea it was the same way in the office…Heads up we have Guardians."

Shepard smiled in cover. "I have just the thing for them." Shepard pulled out his Black Widow. Shepard pumped adrenaline into his system and took a deep breath, before lining up his shots. He aimed for the mail slot of the Guardian's Shields, and pulled the trigger, once twice, three times. "Nice!" James yelled as all three Guardian's fell to the ground headless.

"On the left"

Miranda and Garrus were huddled side by side behind cover. She was laying down fire with her sub-machine gun. Also acting the spotter for Garrus as he scoped the troops down.

"I see him." Garrus said before firing at the trooper trying to hide behind cover. "Watch out we have another wave incoming, they have engineers with them."

Garrus downed one Engineer before he was able to plant his turret on the ground. But one was able to set his up. They both were forced into cover as the Turret spat bullets on them.

"Damn it. That thing has us pinned." Garrus said irritated.

"Not a problem." Miranda quickly pulled up her Omni-Tool and hacked into the turret. To their surprise the turret started firing on Cerberus. Caught of guard the turret disorientated their assault and were quickly downed.

"That was a clever move Lawson." Garrus said with a smile.

Miranda smiled "child's play"

"SHUTTLE"S HERE!" Shepard shouted as Cortez made his landing. The four moved out of cover and towards the shuttle. The shuttle door opened and they jumped inside.

"Get us out of here" Shepard said before the shuttle quickly sped off.

James sat down in the shuttle and let out a sigh of relief of being out of there. "Please tell me that was worth it."

Shepard and Miranda exchanged quick glances at each other before Shepard responded. "Yea we found a few things that could be useful."

"Good now don't mind me I'm going to rest my eyes." James said as he leaned back and closed his eyes. Waiting to dock with the Normandy. Garrus sat down next to him and started to examine his sniper rifle.

"You should really have Dr. Chockwas take a look at you Commander." Miranda said noticing the deep gash under Shepard's eye.

"It's just a scratch Miranda."

Miranda gave him a doubtful look as she examined him. "Let me apply some Medi-Gel at least."

He saw she wasn't going to take no for an answer "Fine" he said.

"Do I want to know how that happened?" Garrus said as he looked up from his sitting position.

Shepard laughed "Not really."

"Hold still Shepard." Miranda said slightly agitated with his moving. "There now you don't look like you just woke up from the Lazarus Project." She said with a smirk.

Shepard walked up to the cockpit of the shuttle, and stood behind Cortez.

"Sorry about my tardiness Commander. I ran into some trouble after you guys landed."

"It's ok Cortez we all made it out of there alive, and we got what we needed. That's a job well done pilot.

Shepard then sat down opposite James and began writing up his report to Admiral Hackett. The shuttle ride back to the Normandy was quick. As they docked in the Shuttle Bay, Shepard walked out followed by Miranda and Garrus. James had fallen asleep.

"Wake up Lieutenant rides over." Corte said as he kicked James off his seat and fell to the floor.

"What the hell?" James shouted from the floor. He looked around and saw Steve Cortez looking down at him with a smile on his face.

"Somebody tired?"

James grumbled as he got up and walked over to his cot to take a rest.

Shepard stepped out of the elevator and walked out into the CIC he needed to debrief Admiral Hackett of the mission. Miranda went straight to her office in engineering. No doubt going over her father's encryption programs they uncovered at the lab. Garrus went got out on the crew deck, to get a drink. Shepard thought of joining him, after his debriefing with Hackett.

"Commander I read your report on the Cerberus Base good job. We have teams going over the data you found as we speak." Admiral Hackett said from the holographic interface in the War Room.

"It got pretty tense for a minute but my team came through." Shepard said proudly

The Stoic Admiral paused for a moment before beginning again. "Yes… I see you have a Cerberus Operative currently on the Normandy Commander. Is there anything I should know about?"

"That's former Cerberus Operative Admiral. Miranda Lawson helped me take down the collectors. She was invaluable in this mission sir."

"Be that as it may. I had a background check done on her Commander. It says here she worked directly under the Illusive Man. Are you sure about her motives Commander?"

"Miranda quit Cerberus I was there when it happened. She has saved my life more times than I can count. She is working with Liara as the Shadow Broker. Liara trusts her, and so do I."

Hackett remained silent for a while. Considering his words, Hackett knew Cerberus liked their sleeper agents. If the Illusive Man was able to implant one on the Normandy…He didn't like where that train of thought headed. But if Shepard trusted her, that was good enough for him. "Alright Commander I don't like it. But I'm going to trust you on this. I'll let you know what our science team is able to dig up on this data. Hackett out."

Shepard let out a breath he hadn't realize he'd been holding. _Time for a drink._

He sat in his chair taking a drag from his cigarette. Looking over the footage of Shepard's raid on his base. They had uncovered some data he hadn't anticipated them finding. Miranda Lawson. She was going to be a thorn in his side if she was going to be helping Shepard. He took another long drag of his cigarette, letting the nicotine fill his senses. "Jana, inform Mr. Lawson to initiate phase two." He sat back in his chair and smiled. Staring into the glowing red orange sun shining into his office. _Soon Very Soon._

* * *

**Note: Part of the opening scene of this chapter with Shepard and Miranda, is from a show called Californication on Showtime. I thought it was funny. So I wrote it in lol.**


	7. War Summit

Author's Notes:

Hello to anyone still paying any attention to this. To anyone who is I just want to say thanks. Been awhile since my last update, I know. With school now I find it hard to make time for this stuff. Sometimes though writing this helps me get over writing blocks for English class. Anyway will be continuing this or at least try to, so here is the next chapter.

* * *

War Summit

_Dear Miranda,_

_ I don't know if this will reach you, but I'm writing it anyway. I know you haven't heard from me in a while, and are probably worried sick. I just want you to know that I'm safe. My mother's job gave us transportation to this facility called Sanctuary. It's on the colony Horizon. I got a job as a secretary here. I see people of all different species, coming here by the hundreds each day. I see their frightened faces, it scares me what's out there. It scares me even more that you're out there somewhere in that chaos. They treat people well here. We have shelter, food, water and a safe place to bunker down. My parents are somewhere inside the facility. I'm not allowed in because I wanted to work here. It makes me feel like I'm helping somehow. This is what I wanted to do: work with colonists, and I get to do that now. I don't know when we will see each other again, but I know we will. Be safe Miranda._

_ Love Orianna_

* * *

Garrus sat at the bar of the Normandy's lounge, with a glass of Turian whisky. He was twirling it around watching as the contents slightly whirl pooled. He was overhearing a conversation-taking place behind him at the poker table.

"So did you hear about our new crew mate on engineering."? Albert Feely a marine said as he looked at his cards.

"Yea apparently she worked for Cerberus. Now she gets her own quarters onboard an Alliance ship? Talk about sketchy" Ryan Portman another marine replied

"Well this was a Cerberus ship before the Alliance seized it." Engineer Adams said

"It was always Alliance. Cerberus stole the designs from us. I just can't believe the Commander let her aboard the ship. Now we have a reporter AND a Cerberus operative onboard. Not to mention they are on the same floor." Portman said.

"I just don't trust her." Portman said before laying down his cards revealing a three of a kind."Ha three Jacks"

"Damn I'm out" replied feely

Adams looked at his cards and smiled "Maybe you shouldn't make Judgments on people you don't know." He placed his cards down revealing a full house. "Maybe next time Portman"

Shepard walked into the lounge and saw Engineer Adams raking in a pile of poker chips. He then noticed Garrus at the bar and made his way over.

"Saved a spot for you Shepard." Garrus said as Shepard took a bottle out from behind the cabinet. He noticed the other marines leaving the room before he sat down next Garrus.

"How did your debriefing with Hackett go?"

Shepard took a sip out of the bottle before replying. "Good for the most part. They are analyzing the data we found. From what we saw on the base, the info should bear fruit."

"Well that's something. Hopefully it will help us out somehow down the road. What's next?"

"We're holding the leaders summit here on the Normandy in a few hours. We're on our way picking up Wrex and the Salarian Dalatrass."

"Sounds like that will be a peaceful exchange." Garrus replied sarcastically.

Shepard laughed, "I'm just hoping no one gets shot."

"Yea, but it will be good to see Wrex again. He is the most diplomatic Krogan I have ever met."

Shepard eyed him with a smirk, as he held the bottle up to his mouth before taking a sip. "Again I hope no gets shot."

Garrus let out a chuckle "Yea I guess your right. That's not saying much knowing Wrex. I don't envy you Shepard. Somehow fighting a horde of Cerberus troops is easier than making a peace treaty."

Shepard sighed. "Tell me about it."

Garrus downed the rest of his drink before he gave Shepard a pat on the back. "I know you'll get it done Commander. Now I have to go check the Cannons, you know where to find me if you need me."

Garrus left the lounge leaving Shepard in the room by himself. He got up to put away the bottle. He then walked over to the window, and looked out into space lost in thought.

* * *

Miranda was in her office analyzing the data they had found in the lab, primarily her father's work. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yes I agree this is alarming." Liara replied over the intercom.

"It's not even human anymore" Miranda replied disgusted with what she was looking at.

"Yes notice the white matter of the brain. It's been replaced. It's…. mutated." Liara observed.

Shepard walked into Miranda's office taking in the newly renovated room. There were monitors on the wall in front of him as he opened the door. To the right of the room Miranda set up her desk. It was actually three desks, almost forming a rectangle, each with a different console. Miranda sat in the center as she swiveled in her chair between each one. He noticed a bed in the back of the room.

"Commander just in time. Liara and I have found something interesting. You should take a look. Miranda said motioning for him to come over.

Shepard walked behind the desk and looked at the console and the display of the brain. "Ok what am I looking at?" Shepard asked.

"In our analysis we found that, Cerberus is altering the human brain using radio waves." Liara said.

"Yes they attach to the temporal lobes first, implanting themselves. Over time they mutate and evolve affecting other areas of the brain." Miranda said. "Look here see where the white matter is supposed to be. Its gone replaced by this red-orange matter. We can only assume to be reaper technology."

Shepard looked baffled. "In English please."

They are erasing their minds. White matter acts as a cable network for your brain. By replacing this they can… "Liara said.

"Make them mindless slaves." Miranda finished

"Well that's not good. " Shepard said stating the obvious

"No it isn't, but what is even more troubling, is this here." Miranda turned to the console on her right, "look here."

"All this data we found is from my father. This is my father's research. I found a few of his notes while scanning through the files. He must be developing this technology for the Illusive Man." Miranda said as she looked back at Shepard.

"Did you find anything of where he may be located?" Shepard asked

Liara shook her head on the terminal with a dejected expression.

"The Illusive Man covers his assets well." Miranda replied scornfully.

Shepard looked to the monitor on his left that showed Liara's image. He silently gave her a nod. Indicating to give him a moment alone with Miranda. Liara nodded back understandingly, and cut her connection. Shepard then moved behind Miranda as she furiously typed away on her console. He gently laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Miranda…" Shepard said softly

"What." She replied harshly.

"Miranda you need to calm down…"

"Shepard there is nothing to be calm about right now! There is just work!" She shouted angrily.

Shepard knew if she kept at it with rage filled blinders. It could only lead to more trouble. "Miranda I know the unknown is killing you. But working yourself into a frenzy isn't going to help you find her faster." Shepard said as calmly as he could.

Miranda didn't stop. She furiously typed away. "Shepard the more I sit around here and wait, the closer my father gets to her! I need to find her!"

"_Stubborn" _Shepard said to himself "I'm not asking you to stop looking. Just take a deep breath. Focus."

Miranda sat back in her chair and let out a deep breath finally relenting. "I suppose your right. Work smart not hard."

Shepard began to lightly massage her shoulders. "I know it's hard, but we can't lose our focus to hatred.

Miranda slightly moaned as Shepard massaged her tense shoulders and back. "Has anyone ever told you that you have magical hands."? Miranda said with her eyes closed.

Shepard lightly laughed "Once or twice... You going to be ok."

Before Miranda could respond Joker's voice rung out through the room. Commander we are about to rendezvous with the diplomat's vessel."

"Copy that Joker. I'll be up in a few minutes."

""Duty calls" Shepard said as he bent over and planted a kiss on top of Miranda's head. He then turned to leave and dress into his Formal Military uniform.

Miranda looked up from her seat as Shepard walked towards the exit. "Shepard… Thank You." She said with an appreciative smile.

Shepard smiled back. "Any time Miranda."

* * *

"We need to come to some sort of agreement Wrex. I need Krogan soldiers to save my people." Primarch Victus declared as the Leaders gathered aboard the Normandy to discuss the Reapers.

"I'm not saying a word until Shepard gets here." Wrex the Krogan leader said as he stood with his arms folded, glaring at the Salarian Dalatrass standing across from him.

The Dalatrass didn't flinch. "Good this will be more productive if you didn't talk." She replied back. Which Wrex responded with a growl.

Shepard made his entrance into the meeting room. He was dressed in his Blue Military Suit. "I hope I didn't miss anything." Shepard said taking his place at the head of the table. He noticed Wrex and the Dalatrass exchanging glares, as Victus looked exasperated. "_Here we go." _ He thought.

"Now that Shepard is here. We need to discuss the issue Wrex. I need Krogan Soldiers. Just tell me what you want." Victus repeated.

Wrex leaned forward on the table. Taking a serious stance. "I'll tell you what I Need. A cure for the Genophage."

Shepard had expected as much. Which is why he dreaded this meeting. Knowing it would be a hard sell.

The Dalatrass stepped back in outraged protest. "Out of the question! The Genophage is non-negotiable."

"Why are you so opposed to the idea Dalatrass?" Shepard asked

"My people uplifted the Krogan. We know them best. If we allow them to populate, we will be trading one enemy for another."

Wrex growled viscously. "We aren't some junkyard varren that you can just toss aside. It wasn't the Salarians, the Asari, or even the Turians that stopped the Rachni. It was Krogan blood that stopped the Menace."

The Dalatrass didn't blink in her rebuttal. "Yes, and then you decided to wage war with the rest of the galaxy! If given the opportunity you'll do exactly the same thing today!"

"They won't be able to. Not with the Reapers destroying everything. The Rachni wars were one thing. These Reapers are the single greatest enemy the galaxy has ever known" Shepard stated.

"Its war everyone say's that during war." The dalatrass replied.

"That's easy to say when your world isn't in flames." Shepard said

"Yet" Wrex finished

"This is beside the point whether they deserve a cure or not is Academic. It would take years to create a cure, let alone administer one." Primarch Victus said

Wrex wore a sideways smile "My information says otherwise." Wrex then pulled up the Console in the room and displayed the information he had received.

"A Salarian Scientist named Melon grew a conscious. He was on Tuchonka testing a cure on our females."

Shepard remembered him. He was helping Mordin Solus, a brilliant salarian doctor help track down a colleague. It turned out to be more than they bargained for. "Yes I remember his methods were barbaric."

"But what you didn't know was that other females survived his experiments. The Dalatrass here sent a STG squad to clean up the whole mess, and to take them prisoner!

The Dalatrass looked flabbergasted by the video that was being displayed. "What! This isn't genuine, where did you get this!"

Wrex roared in anger "Don't insult me! Those are my people! You have them locked away like animals. They are immune to the genophage. I demand that they be released!"

Victus stepped forward standing beside Wrex. "Dalatrass is this true?"

The dalatrass was on her heels almost stuttering her words. "How will curing the genophage help my people?"

Shepard stared coldly at her. "The Reaper's won't ignore your planet forever. Once they come knocking, don't expect anyone else to come to the door. The Galaxy needs the Krogan, and the Krogan need this cure. If you want to save your people you will help us."

The Dalatrass looked down in defeat. "The Krogan are being kept at one of our STG bases on Sur'Kesh.

Shepard was already on the move to set the course to Sur'Kesh. Wrex immediately fell into step with him.

"Where do you think you are going? Releasing the Krogan will take time." The Dalatrass said to the departing delegates."

"We need to move fast. As a council Spectre Shepard can oversee the exchange." Victus said.

"It happens now." Shepard said in a severe tone, before turning around to set a course for the Salarian homeworld. Followed closely by Wrex and Victus.

"I'm warning you Commander the consequences of this will be heard for…" the door shut behind Shepard as he left the room before he heard the rest of her sentence.

"If I had to listen to her talk for another minute, I might have broken the rules of engagement." Wrex said as they were walking into the CIC of the Normandy.

"She is only thinking about her people…but I know what you mean." Shepard replied back.

"Hrmp. More like… what was is it you told me you humans say…oh I remember. Pussies! Salarians are just a bunch of Pussies! Wrex shouted in the middle of the CIC. Causing a few heads to turn in slight alarm.

Shepard laughed as he walked up to the galaxy map. "Joker set course to Sur'Kesh we have some Krogan to let loose."

"Aye Aye Commander. E.T.A 3 hours" Joker replied.

"Like it or not Wrex. The Salarians have their uses. We need a united Galaxy to bring down the Reapers, Salarians included. Don't worry we'll get your females back. Let diplomacy play out." Shepard said as he walked up next to him.

"All right Shepard" Wrex replied as he started to take in the new Normandy. "Seems like you've upgraded this pile of tin. I'm going to check out your food supply, see if there is anything edible on this ship."

"So Wrex is back huh Commander." Joker said as Shepard stood behind him in the cockpit.

"Yea" Shepard replied as he was looking at the approaching planet. Already geared up for their mission.

"Just don't try not to piss him off. The Reapers are bad enough. I would hate to fight a horde of angry Krogan as well." Joker said with a grin

"I'll keep that in mind. Ok this is close enough, stay here in orbit. I'll take the shuttle from here. Just stand by if something happens."

"I thought this was authorized. Are you expecting trouble? Joker asked as he turned around in his chair to face the Commander.

"I'm always expecting trouble. Stay in radio contact; tell Liara and Garrus to meet me in the Shuttle Bay. I'm sure Wrex is already there."

Wrex was pacing back and forth in front of the shuttle, waiting for Shepard and company to hurry up. He stopped his pacing when he heard the elevator open. Garrus and Liara stepped out ready for combat. They walked swiftly towards the shuttle and took their seats. Garrus sat down and started to examine his gun as usual.

"Still carrying around that pea shooter I see Garrus" Wrex said as he entered the Shuttle.

Garrus looked up at the Krogan, but didn't say anything he would let that one slide.

"I'll never understand your fascination with sniping. Won't do you any good when you've got someone in your face." Wrex said trying to get a rise out of him.

That's the whole idea Wrex. They don't even see me coming."

"Cowardly approach if you ask me. I'd rather look into my enemies eyes right before I tear them out." Wrex said proudly holding up his shotgun.

Garrus's mandibles twitched slightly at the barb. "Huh surprised you still know how to hold a gun. You know with all that head butting you do."

Liara sat silently in the corner of the Shuttle, working on her Omni-tool. She smiled as she listened to the familiar banter. Her head picked up as she noticed Shepard enter the shuttle. "Good everyone's here." He said as he smiled at the team in the Shuttle. He noticed Wrex and Garrus both wore a twisted smile on their faces.

"Did I miss something?" Shepard asked his team, as he noticed Liara's amused smile.

"Just like old times" They all said in unison.

* * *

The Salarian homeworld of Sur'Kesh is a sight to see. The tropical planet was a breeding ground for amphibious life. Rich rainforests, magnificent waterfalls it is truly a wonder of the galaxy.

"Commander are you sure these are the right coordinates?" Cortez asked from the cockpit.

"What's wrong?" Shepard asked

"Well there is nowhere to go. I only see a giant waterfall in front of us." Cortez explained they were flying midair staring at the impasse. It seems that the coordinates led to a waterfall 4 times the size of Niagara Falls on Earth. All that could be seen was a torrent of white water gushing off the side of the mountain.

"I knew they wouldn't keep their word!" Wrex roared in anger rising from his seat.

Shepard got up from his seat in the cabin and looked out the cockpit view. He bit his lower lip as he looked on at the waterfall. He had a feeling; he sat down in the co-pilot's seat and took control. He started to fly straight into the waterfall."

"Commander! I don't think…." Cortez began

"Shepard! What are you doing!"? Wrex shouted.

"Will everyone shut up, I know what I'm doing. I think…."

Shepard flew the shuttle straight into the gushing waterfall. The sound of the water crashing on the shuttle made a crushing sound. Shepard kept on going ignoring the sounds of protest from around him. Suddenly all sounds of water stopped and they were flying smoothly again.

Shepard turned around to see four shocked faces. He smiled brightly. "Wrex are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick."

Wrex groaned and sat back down in his seat.

Garrus laughed. "Leave it to the Salarians to have a hidden base underneath a giant waterfall.

As they approached the base, a beeping was heard throughout the shuttle indicating an incoming message. "Commander we're receiving an incoming transmission from the Salarians." Steve Cortez announced.

"Put it through." Shepard replied as he walked up behind the pilot.

"This is a classified zone. What is your business."? Came a salarian voice over the intercom.

"Council Business, a council Spectre is aboard. " Cortez replied

Silence was heard on the other end for a long minute, before they responded back. "You are permitted to land but if identification cannot be confirmed, we will be authorized to use lethal force." Then the connection terminated.

"Jittery bunch" Garrus said from behind.

I hope this turns ugly. I love Salarian liver." Wrex said as he held his shotgun in his hands.

"I'm sorry did you say Salarian liver?" Liara asked sounding appalled. Everyone gave a disgusted look at Wrex.

"What? You should try it. Delicious." Wrex said as he licked his lips thinking about it.

When the shuttle landed and its doors opened. A dozen Salarian soldiers greeted them with guns trained on them. Wrex roared angrily as he had his shotgun ready to fire.

"Who are you this facility is classified." A black and yellow spotted salarian said quickly.

Shepard waved a hand at Wrex telling him to stay calm. Shepard stepped down off of the shuttle and walked right up to the yellow spotted Salarian. "I'm Commander Shepard Spectre. I'm on a top priority mission approved by your dalatrass, and **you're** standing in my way." Shepard said I a harsh tone.

The salarians' eyes widened in surprise he looked at his comrades who looked just as shocked. As petrified as they looked they held firm. "We didn't receive any information on you're arrival." The salarian stated.

Shepard was growing inpatient. He narrowed his eyes on the Salarian. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. My Krogan friend here would prefer the hard way. Should I agree with him?"

Just then a Salarian came running out from inside the base shouting, "WAIT! WAIT! The other salarians made way for the newcomer. "Don't Shoot! Don't shoot. He panted out as he approached the situation. "I'm Director Padok Wiks I apologize Commander, we just found about this transfer a few moments ago."

"Sure took the dalatrass long enough to deliver the message." Garrus whispered to Shepard from behind.

"Contrary to popular belief I do try to avoid diplomatic incidents." Shepard said with a little levity to trying to lighten the tense situation.

"If you follow me Commander we can begin the transaction, as a sign of good faith I will allow your companions to accompany you."

"Thank you director." Shepard said as he and his team followed the dark green skinned Salarian inside the facility.

The Facility was carved into the stone of the mountain. Its walls were hard rock, yet it still maintained an overall appearance of sophistication. It was very well lit for being so far underground. They walked down the main corridor to the main control center. Shepard noticed many different species he had never seen before, all in controlled exhibits. It was like the museum of natural history. Instead of the environments' being fake these were live creatures in live environments, seemingly unaware that they were in captivity.

"What goes on here?" Shepard asked as continued looking at all the different species.

"Evolutionary trials, pattern behavior, cognitive responsiveness. We are trying to better understand the underdeveloped creatures around the galaxy. Trying to figure out if they are capable of higher thinking." Padok said with pride.

Wrex grunted from behind. "Salarians and their experiments."

Wiks smiled "Science has always been our best defense. The research we do here has kept Sur'Kesh safe for millennia "

"Like studying kidnapped Krogan." Wrex growled.

"The females were in poor health when we found them on Tuchanka, they were brought here to stabilize their condition."

"Peh. Hold them hostage is what they were brought here for!" Wrex said.

Garrus ribbed Liara lightly in the ribs. He motioned to their right showing the Yahg species in captivity. It was eating the leg of some kind of animal. Liara shivered slightly remembering the Yahg they encountered that was once the shadow broker.

"I hoped to never see one of those again." She said

When they entered the main control room Padok Wiks explained that it would take a few minutes to give Shepard the proper clearance to access the elevator to the lower levels. Shepard look annoyed but nodded in understanding. As he walked around the room he noticed a familiar salarian working on a machine.

"Captain Kirrahe." Shepard said as he walked up to the salarian.

The Salarian turned his head at his name. He wore a face of questioning quickly being replaced by realization. "Ah Commander Shepard it is good to see you again." He said as the two-shook hands.

"Likewise it's been awhile since Virmire. What have you been up too?"

"Promoted it's Major now actually. I've been assigned to lead the security of this facility. Of course it's not as exiting as rising from the dead, and wiping out the collectors. But I'm sure you wouldn't know anything about that Commander.

Shepard smiled as he folded his arms and leaned on the machine Kirrahe was working on. "Of course not major."

Kirrahe smiled "I want you to know Commander me and my squad will be there when you retake Earth, no matter what happens between then and now. You and your team were there in our time of need. We will be there in yours."

"Thank you. That means a lot."

Director Wiks then let Shepard know that he now was cleared for the lower levels, and was able to proceed through the elevators. Shepard said his goodbyes to Kirrahe. Shepard and company began walking towards the elevator. They were about to enter when an alarm began going off in the facility. Kirrahe began assembling a group of Salarian soldiers. He started giving them orders before they marched down the corridor towards the main entrance.

"What's going on?" Shepard asked Wiks.

Sensors have picked up activity looks like gunships on the radar. Don't worry Commander we know how to defend our keep. We can handle this. You go." Wiks said.

Shepard nodded and proceeded into the elevator. The alarm was still going off when they reached the desired floor. When the team entered the room they were greeted by another familiar face.

"Shepard perfect timing. Good to have you here." Came the voice of the eccentric Dr. Mordin Solus.

"Mordin?" Shepard said surprised evident in his voice.

Mordin walked up to Shepard and shook his hand "Eyesight still sharp, surprise understandable. Hadn't expected to return to work."

Shepard turned to Wrex "is he your inside source?"

Wrex smiled and shook hands with the doctor. "Mordin here helped me get the footage for the war summit."

"So you're back with STG?" Garrus asked from behind

"Yes special consultant. Had to be me. Someone else may have gotten it wrong. No time to talk. Security has picked up Cerberus ships nearing the facility. Now that you're here we can release the female."

"Female? There were four last we talked doctor!" Wrex shouted angrily.

"Arrived to late nothing I could do." Mordin said

"One is better than none Wrex, as long as she lives the Krogan still have a future." Shepard said trying to reassure him.

"Just hurry up and let her out." Wrex demanded

The group walked to where the female was being kept. The female was being kept in a containment field, much like the ones they saw before only there was no environment in this one. Mordin went to the controls to release her. Wrex walked in front of everyone and smiled to the female.

"Hello miss, I'm Urdnot Wrex I'm here to get you out of here." Wrex said as he held out his hand for her to take as the shield came down of the field. The female dressed in what looked like blue priest robes took Wrex's hand but didn't make a sound.

Suddenly a loud bang was heard throughout the facility. Then all lights went out, all of the computers shut down, and the alarm stopped blaring.

"What the hell was that?" Shepard said

Modin started working on his Omni-tool. "EMP blast. Cerberus has shut down the facilities electronics. Without electricity this facility is defenseless against a full on assault by Cerberus"

"This just keeps getting better and better" Garrus said sarcastically.

"Well the elevator is a no go Mordin is there another way out of here."

"Yes we can take the service stairs that lead out to the back of the facility."

"Well what are we waiting for" Wrex said

When they arrived at the stairs they heard another loud bang. This time it came from the direction they were headed. When they opened the door to the stairs it had been imploded. Cerberus had bombed out the stairwell with explosives.

"Damn it. Elevator is a no go, stairs a no go how the hell do we get out of here?" Shepard said exasperated

"There is still one more exit although not designed for non-salarians." Mordin said

"Were out of options Mordin what is it" Shepard said quickly

"An escape hatch that leads out to the river below."

"Sounds like just what we need."

Mordin led them to the escape hatch. It was well out of the way in a room that read "storage". He began moving some boxes around; he then lifted up the carpet in the room revealing a large door with a pad lock. He shot the pad lock with his pistol, and opened the door. The sound of gushing water could be heard down below.

"This is a tunnel that will lead us out. But it's more or less a water slide to the river below. We will be traveling at a speed of 60 mph or higher down the slide. Be sure not to hit the sidewalls for they are pure granite, and will break your bones if made contact at that speed. Just lay down straight keep your limps close to your body, and don't move the water will lead you out."

"Wait did you say water slide that leads into a river? You know there is a reason Turians don't participate in water activities in the galaxy Olympics right."Garrus said looking at the hatch with nervousness.

"We don't have a choice we cant risk an open firefight, with the last female krogan immune to the genophage. Are you ok with this miss… uhh what is your name, I'm sorry?" Shepard asked the female krogan.

She turned towards Mordin and nodded. "You may call me Eve Commander. To answer your question, I have no problem, Krogan are natural swimmers."

Shepard gave a surprised look "Ok that settles it everyone ready." Shepard said as he looked at everyone. Garrus was still visibly nervous.

Liara then took his hand. "Its ok Garrus I can keep us afloat with my biotics." She said as she put up a biotic field around her and Garrus.

"Ok everyone lets go." Shepard said then Mordin jumped down the hatch followed by Eve and Wrex, then Liara and Garrus. Shepard looked back once more then he jumped down into the hatch.


	8. Sur'Kesh

Chapter 8

Sur'Kesh

All he remembered was hitting the rock hard. He groaned as he woke up. He found himself lying down in the shallow of the river. He sat up and spat out the dirt that filled his mouth. He reached for the moss-covered rock above him, but winced in pain as soon as he made an attempt. His right shoulder was howling in pain, an all to familiar feeling. He tried to extend his arm, but quickly regretted it. _"Damn, Dislocated" _he said to himself. He knew what he had to do. He sucked in his breath as he began the process. Moving his arm slowly until finally, he felt it shift back into place. With his shoulder back in place, he then tried to pull himself out of the river. He used all the strength he had to pull himself onto the riverbank. He lied still as he huffed and puffed, looking up into the sky. Clutching his shoulder in pain. He groaned as he tried to sit up. He knew he must have some additional muscle damage. When he finally got to his feet, he immediately began looking for materials to build a splint for his right arm.

"Garrus what's your position?" Shepard said into his radio, as he gathered materials from the Jungle. He was only greeted with silence. "Wrex can you hear me?" Nothing. His communicator wasn't working. He started to wonder if the rest of his squad was ok. Did the Female Krogan make it out ok? What happened to the Salarians? What about Cortez? He was too preoccupied with making himself a sling, that he didn't hear the rustling sound behind him. Using tree bark and tropical leaves to create a makeshift sling for himself. As he finished fitting his sling to his arm, he was suddenly and violently tackled to the ground from behind. Face down in the mud; he picked his head up enough to hear growling. It was the sound of a hungry carnivore on a hunt. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of the creature circling him. The beast was on four legs, with ferocious fangs extending out of its mouth. It had hard scales all along its body. The scales looked as hard as the rock that forced his crippled arm. The creature was a little larger than a fully-grown male lion. Saliva was drooling out of the beast's mouth. Its six eyes were staring at Shepard with uncontrollable hunger. In an instant it attacked.

* * *

"Where do you think we are?" Garrus asked as he looked out over the river.

Liara stood behind him working on her Omni-Tool. "We can't be too far down from the base. We need to find Shepard and the others." Liara stated

"I don't know how we got separated. That rip current we were on must have been more powerful than I thought. Have you been able to contact anyone? Garrus asked looking back at her.

Liara looked down in defeat." No, the EMP Cerberus used must have knocked out our radios. Even the hail systems on my Omni-Tool are unresponsive."

Garrus sighed, "Great so we can't call the Normandy to pick us up."

"Give me some time, and I should be able to send a message to Miranda. I have backup programs within the Shadow Broker network. A failsafe if you will. It just might take a while." Liara replied

* * *

To say she was a little worried would be an understatement. When the Normandy heard the STG base got attacked. Miranda immediately stopped what she was doing, and went to the cockpit with Joker and EDI.

"What's going on?" Miranda said as she came up behind Joker.

"Oh well, hello to you too Miranda." Joker said

"It appears Cerberus has assaulted the STG base. We have been unable to raise the Commander. Something is blocking our communication." EDI said

Miranda folder her arms and paced back and forth in the cockpit. She was mad at herself for not detecting the attack. "Well then lets get down there, maybe we pick something up when we enter the atmosphere." Miranda said

"Right. I'll take us in for a closer look." Joker replied

As they entered the atmosphere they picked up a signal. "Were picking up a message it's weak but it's there." EDI stated

"Play it." Miranda said immediately

The message was mostly static, but they could make out a few sounds and gunshots. It was a mayday from the STG base. "This is Major Kirrahe…..Cerberus…..No chance….must….." The comm. went dead after that.

"That sounds bad." Joker said

"Is there anything from Shepard?" Miranda asked

"No, it is highly likely his instruments have been affected by whatever is causing the interference." EDI stated.

"He must still be on the base, EDI, James and I will help to retake the base. Hopefully we find him along the way." Miranda said

"Ok but the Normandy is to large to reach the base, you'll have to take the second Kodiak." Joker remarked.

"EDI, James, and I will take the second shuttle to the base. Let me know the minute you receive any transmissions from Shepard. Joker make sure no other guests arrive behind us. Miranda said as she walked down the corridor headed for the Armory followed by EDI.

"She's back four days and is already bossing me around." Joker said aloud to himself.

* * *

Garrus and Liara were walking alongside the river for any sign of there squad when Garrus saw something in the jungle "There ahead I see smoke." Garrus said as he began walking towards the direction of the smoke.

Liara put her hand in front of Garrus. "Hold on Garrus we need to be careful. Sur'Kesh is known for its wildlife. Not all are friendly. Especially if we run into a Synx."

"What's a Synx?" Garrus asked.

"Deadly creatures. Often hunted by poachers for their fangs and scales. They are made of adamant. Very strong, and very rare." Liara said

"We'll be careful then, but we need to check out where that smoke is coming from. It could be Shepard or the others. Garrus said as he gripped his sniper a little tighter.

"I guess you right" Liara said obviously not to thrilled about trudging through the thick and wet jungle.

* * *

James, EDI, and Miranda landed at salarian base. The landing area was littered with dead soldiers on both sides. There was no one alive as far as they could tell.

"Damn, looks like we missed all the fun." James said as he looked around with his shotgun in hand.

They continued their search, entering the main doors of the base. The lights that once glistened throughout were now out, revealing just how dark an underground cavern can be. The three turned on their flashlights as they continued down the long dark corridor. Suddenly they heard a noise coming from the left. James and Miranda quickly shined their lights to where they heard the noise, but saw nothing.

"Did you see anything?" Miranda said quickly

"No" James replied as he looked into the doorway where they heard the noise. He noticed inside there was a water pond, different kinds of plant life, and … a dead carcass. "What the hell look at that. Does Cerberus like their meat raw?" He said as he looked at the dead animal that was half eaten.

"It appears these were exhibits for different animal species. The salarians must have been studying them. Whatever lived here appears to have been a carnivore." EDI said

"Great, so we have loose monsters running around, that's reassuring." James replied sarcastically.

Miranda had moved ahead of the other two and seemed to find the main control room. She peeked through the window of the door. She noticed a man with a black ponytail walking around the room. She could have sworn that he looked familiar. James and EDI quietly came up behind her. She then turned back to them.

"We have company be ready." Miranda said

The trio burst through the doors guns hot. Quickly scanning the room, but found no one inside again...

"Its clear. Are you sure you saw somebody in here Miranda?" James asked

"Positive and he looked familiar." Miranda replied. She then began looking around the room. Cerberus had ripped apart the control room. Wires were littered all over the ground. Computer terminals were turned inside out.

"I believe I found something." EDI announced as she was huddled over a large device that had a Cerberus logo on it. "

"What is it?" James asked

"This is why we haven't been able to contact anyone. This is a Cerberus EMP Pulse Generator. This would have knocked out all electronics in a 5 kilometer radius" EDI stated

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets smash the piece of shit!" James said ready to shoot it.

"Wait!" Miranda said quickly. "We need to be careful. Shooting it might set something off. Or trigger something. EDI do you think you can find a way to shut it down. Safely." Miranda said emphasizing the word safely to James who rolled his eyes.

"I believe I can help you with that." Came a voice they didn't recognize from behind.

* * *

They followed the smoke to find a downed Alliance shuttle, and a few familiar faces.

"There you guys are. Looks like you were right Doc, Turians can swim after all." Wrex said smiling as Garrus and Liara entered their campsite.

"Good to see you too Wrex." Garrus replied

Liara looked over the campsite. There was a fire in the center of the campsite as Wrex, Eve, and Mordin all sat on logs. There was some kind of deer on a stake as it was being barbequed over the fire. She noticed Steve Cortez in the back working on the shuttle that has obviously taken serious damage. She kept looking for him, but didn't see him. So she finally asked "Is Shepard here?"

"We thought he was with you." Mordin answered slowly. The group then all gave each other an uneasy look, as the sun was now beginning to set.

"We need to go look for him." Liara said

"I wouldn't recommend that. Its getting late Sur'Kesh may be look peaceful during the day. During the night it can be very dangerous. Given Eve's condition we can't risk going out during the night." Mordin answered

"But if Shepard's out there by himself we need to find him." Liara argued

Garrus hated saying it but he had to. "Liara, Mordin is right. We just found each other here. We should stay here and make it through the night. We can't risk getting lost out here in the jungle. At first light tomorrow we'll begin the search again."

Liara didn't like it, but she reluctantly agreed as she sat down on the last unoccupied log. Garrus then sat down next to her "Besides it's Shepard. If anyone can survive out there, it's him." He said trying to cheer her up.

Wrex stood up and walked over to the fire "You guys arrived just in time for dinner." he said as he took the deer off the fire and began cutting up the meat.

"Great I'm starved" Garrus said immediately

"Hey Cortez that shuttle isn't going anywhere for a while sit and eat." Wrex said shouting to the pilot.

Cortez made his entrance to the camp. He greeted Liara and Garrus obviously happy to see them. Although his smile faded as he realized Shepard wasn't with them.

"Cortez how'd you end up here." Garrus asked as took a bite out of his meat.

Cortez sat down next to Liara on the log. Taking a piece of the cut up food. "Well things got pretty hot on the landing area. Cerberus forced my exit. Major Kirahee told me you guys were underground. He said you would probably use the back exit. So I circled around to try there. On the way I got clipped by a Cerberus fighter, they took out the left accelerator. Crashed here. I put out a distress call to the Normandy, but something knocked out the communication system."

"Whatever that was, it works a little to well. Knocked out the entire base's electricity. Does anybody's instruments work?" Garrus asked

"No, although Omni-Tool basic functionality appears intact. Sensory microframe has been damaged, will have to be replaced." Mordin answered

"What about your side project on contacting Miranda. Anything yet Liara?" Garrus asked her

"I still need more time" She replied

Wrex stood up after finishing his meal and began to look into the dark wilderness.

"We should assign shifts on night watch. I'll take the first shift . The rest of you try to get some sleep. Then we'll rotate, hopefully noting gets too curious and wanders over here."

"Affirmative, in the morning maybe we can fix our communications" Mordin said as he began to lie down.

"And look for Shepard" Liara said

* * *

They quickly turned around and trained their weapons on the new voice in the room. A figure deactivated his cloak showing himself.

"Don't shoot!" Major Kirrahe said, as he put his hands up showing his yield. "Sorry for the cloak and dagger routine. I needed to make sure you weren't Cerberus."

They put their guns down when they realized he was a friendly. "Hello Major we received your transmission. It appears we arrived too late." EDI answered

"You didn't happen to see anyone else in here did you Major?" Miranda asked

"No, although I admit I arrived in here after you did." Kirrahe replied

"So what happened here Major, where is everyone." James asked

Kirahee looked to the ground. Our defenses were knocked out when this EMP generator went off. Everyone is either KIA or MIA. Cerberus left after they took what they wanted. I'm the last survivor."

Miranda was still scanning the room with her eyes. She could have sworn she saw someone else in here. Yet there was no trace of any other presence. "Where is Shepard?" She finally asked

"Shepard and his team took the elevator to the bottom of the base. That was where we were keeping the female Krogan." He said motioning to the elevator on the far end of the room. "Cerberus took out the stair shaft with explosives . There is no way to get down there unless we get the electricity running again." Kirahee finished

James began pacing back and forth "I thought technology was the Salarians specialty. Seems odd Cerberus was able to shut you down with a simple EMP." James said earning himself a scowl from the Major.

EDI then carefully popped the hood of the generator. Revealing a network of Reaper technology. Reaper wiring and circuitry was all encompassing in the device. " "This may be the reason that this generator was able to bypass Salarian firewalls." EDI said as she motion for everyone to take a look.

James, Miranda and Kirrahe moved beside the A.I and took a look for themselves. "Do you think you'll be able to shut it down EDI?" James asked

"Yes algorithms in the matrixes look very similar to what was in the Collector base." EDI answered as she began examining the device.

"Once we deactivate this device, I should be able to turn back on some systems. Including communication." Kirrahe stated

"Well lets get started" Miranda said as the team began to try to deactivate the device. Little did they know they were being watched.

From outside the room he looked in and watched them move about. "They've found the device should I stop them" He said into his Communicator.

"No, not yet Leng. Just observe for now, follow them they will bring you to the female." The Illusive Man answered

"Yes Sir" The Assassin replied with a smile.

* * *

The beast pounced like lighting, its saber teeth launching at him. He quickly rolled to his left; the beast narrowly missed its mark. Shepard instinctively reached for his pistol, but it wasn't there. His guns were drowning somewhere in the river. He stared into the beast's eyes as he geared up for another assault. The beast noticed its prey was hurt and attacked again. This time it didn't miss, its fangs ripped right through Shepard's armor on his wounded shoulder. Shepard screamed in pain as he felt the teeth rip through his flesh. Through the pain, Shepard was somehow able to remain on his feet. He knew he was doomed if he lost his footing. He activated his Omni-Blade on his right hand, and stabbed the beast in its underbelly. It wailed in pain before it fell over to its side dead.

Sheppard fell to the ground landing on his ass. His shoulder was bleeding and torn, he may have broken something as he stabbed the beast. He carefully started to remove his armor. He winced and gritted his teeth as he took it off discarding it to the side. He then started to laugh _"hundred thousand creds. Armor can't even protect from a damn tooth." _He said to himself. He used all of the remaining Omni-Gel he had to limit the bleeding, although it didn't heal all the way. He then ripped his undershirt off, and used it as a makeshift bandage. He then looked up at the sky and noticed it was getting later in the day. It would be dark soon. He was going to have to either look for shelter or make one. Knowing that his squad would be looking for him alongside the river, he began to make one. Gathering different materials, along with some firewood. He had a campsite set up under two hours just as the sun began to set. "_Pretty good for someone with a bum arm_." He thought to himself. He sat down next to his fire; looking out over the river he saw the moons reflection in the water. Now he just has to wait. "_I hate waiting."_


End file.
